Chain of Dreams: The Journey of Tidus
by ShaD.23
Summary: Everyone disappeared with Destiny Island, except Sora, Riku, Kairi... and Tidus. Story happened during first Kingdom Hearts. Sequel's up, too.
1. The only one left

**Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Dreams**

Tidus floated there in the abyss. Why was he there. How was he there.

"Is this...Is this real. Where am I?"he wondered.

"Struggle no more..."

Tidus looked around quickly. He was certain he heard a deep voice.

"Huh? Who's there?"he asked frantically

"Be at peace"it spoke again. "This is your sanctuary... You dwell here... now and forever..."

Tidus wasn't about to keep quiet. "But... What's going on? What happened? Why am I here?"

Tidus closed his eyes and remembered all that happened. Two days ago, he was there on Destiny Island. Tidus sat there watching Sora and Riku racing on the beach, Kairi running behind them laughing. Tidus smiled.

"She's so nice"he thought "I wonder what they're doing. Oh well." Tidus picked up his stick and began to train alone. Later, Sora came up to Tidus, holding his wooden sword.

"Hey Tidus. Wanna quick throw-down, for the road?" Sora was always itching to fight Tidus. Tidus felt it was going to be a great day to try out his new move he had been working on.

"Yeah"he agreed "We're goin' home soon, I guess so."

Tidus pulled out his staff and charged at Sora. He swung hard but Sora knocked each blow back. He wanted to use his new move on Sora, but he left no opening. Soon Tidus lost his footing and tripped. Sora Put the tip of the sword to Tidus' head.

"Good game. I still remember how it was so easy to beat you." Tidus said smiling. Sora returned the smile.

"Yeah. So do I. Well I gotta find a sail."

"Check the old tree house"Tidus said "I think I saw one there."

"Thanks"Sora called, running to the tree house. Tidus called Selphie and Wakka over.

"Listen guys I'm goin' home soon. Whadd'ya say we try Riku, 3-1?"

"All us against him?"Selphie asked surprised.

"Let's get em' man!"Wakka cheered.

Tidus raised his stick.

"Let's go!"he shouted as they ran to Riku.

Later, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Riku, and Kairi were sailing back to the mainland. Tidus looked at Riku.

"Man! You're unreal!"he said exasperated.

"Yeah! We all took you an' ya still beat us, man!" Wakka added.

"Just keep training." Riku said with a smile.

"Practice does make perfect"Selphie responded.

"Ya know"Kairi said "I think it would be kinda nice to live on the island like Sora."

"Yeah. Me too." Riku agreed.

Tidus thought to himself.

"Maybe it would be cool"he wondered. His thought drifted to the raft they were making. "I guess someday I might go to a new world too."

Tidus smiled and continued to row to the mainland. Later that night, Tidus and Jecht were shouting in the hallway.

"You're 13, Tidus! You gotta stop goin' to the stupid island! You're not a little kid anymore!"

"Well I like it there!" Tidus called. "I like being with my friends! Their parents don't have a problem with them goin' there!"

"Well, I'm not them! If they don't want their kids to grow up, fine! You're gonna be a man some day Tidus, but not if you keep goin to the playplace you call an island!"

"SHADDUP! YA JERK!"Tidus shouted. He and his father had been having these kinds of fights for a while now, and Tidus was sick of it.

"Just go cry in your room, boy. Go to bed and be a kid forever. You'll never be a man!" Jecht went into his room and Tidus slowly walked to his. He buried his face in his pillow and began to cry. Meanwhile, worlds away, Donald ran to find Goofy... Ran to tell him something had happened... that the king had gone off to find something out. Something... The next day, Tidus got up early, before Jecht woke up. Everyone returned to the island. Tidus was about to challenge Wakka to a game of Blitzball when he remembered what Riku said yesterday. He took Riku's words to heart and started training. Sora came up to him at one point.

"Hey Tidus. Wha'chya doin'"he asked.

"Training." Tidus looked up at Sora. "Ya know, Riku's tough."

"Yeah, he is" Sora said back.

"We took him on 3-1 last time an he still beat us." Just then, Tidus got a great idea. This would be the perfect time to try that new move. "Hey Sora. You wanna go?"he asked smiling. Sora smiled back.

"Awright!"

Tidus whistled for the others. Selphie and Wakka both came over.

"He wants to take us on, guys.

Wakka spun his Blitz ball

"Awright then."

Selphie swung her jumprope "Sure."

"Lets get him!"Tidus called to them. The three jumped at Sora. Tidus would not let up. He knocked Sora back further and further. Finally, Wakka threw his Blitzball at Selphie, who slinged it at Tidus, who head-butted it into the air, then leapt up in a flip to kick it at Sora. But he couldn't make it. He was half through the flip when he felt his body begin to fall. He straitened himself as best he could and kicked hard. Sora hit it strait back at Tidus, who got hit in the face with it. A few minutes later, he came around and saw Wakka and Selphie both kneeling down. He stared at Sora in disbelief.

"No way. You're unreal"he moaned.

"So are you"said Sora, holding out his hand to help Tidus up. "You almost finished that move you've been working on."

Tidus felt a swell of pride.

"Wait till I do. Not even Riku will be able to beat me then."

Sora and Tidus both started laughing. A little bit later, Tidus and Wakka were walking through the island cave. They stopped to examine the the carvings on the cave walls. For a moment, Tidus got lost in his thoughts, remembering how he would sneak in on Sora and Riku when they would make pictures on the wall. Then Tidus turned to ask Wakka... but Wakka was completely still... Which wouldn't be so weird if Wakka wasn't in the middle of a step. It was as if all time had stopped.

Tidus tapped Wakka on the shoulder.

" Uhhh... Wakka? You okay, man?"

"This world is already lost"a deep voice rang out. "Tied to the darkness..."

Tidus turned around but nobody was there. Then, he heard it again.

"Why search when you won't be, anymore?"

Tidus was getting freaked out.

"What's goin' on? Who are you?"

"...It's over..."

Suddenly, Wakka stepped toward Tidus. He stared at him.

"Hey. You O.K. man?"he asked.

Tidus stared off in the darkness.

"Uhhh... Yeah... I'm good..."

"Yo. Let's get goin' man"Wakka said walking off.

Wakka walked out of the cave, Tidus following. He glanced back at the door that was always there... Was it a door. Tidus remembered the first time he came here, he tried to open it but he couldn't, He couldn't find a knob, or even a hinge. It still creeped him out a bit. He turned and left, not seeing a keyhole appear in the center... Later as the sun was setting, he buffed up all his courage and walked over to Kairi.

"So Kairi... I guess you guys are leavin' tomorrow?"

Kairi turned back to see Tidus.

"Yeah. We are. You guys feeling jealous?"she giggled.

"Heh heh, naw. So you guys think you'll get somewhere?"

"Maybe..."

Tidus stared into her eyes he could stare forever.

"Ya... ya might even make some new friends"Tidus said quickly.

"Yeah"Kairi agreed. "But they'll never be as cool as you guys. Our first friends."

Tidus blushed

"Thanks."

Kairi stared off into the setting sun.

"I can't wait until we set sail. It'll be great. I know it."

Tidus reached into her pocket and gave her a sand dollar he found.

"Give it back when you come back"Tidus said. "I heard if you borrow something from someone before you go on a trip, you'll be safe till you give it back, heh."

Kairi giggled

"Thanks Tidus."

The two started laughing. Later, Tidus rowed off to the mainland earlier and alone. He got home and found his father already asleep. He just shrugged and walked off the his room. Meanwhile, in Disney Castle, Donald and Goofy read a letter left to them to the Queen and Daisy. Soon after, they left on their quest to find 'The Key'. Later, on Destiny Island, Tidus was sleeping, dreaming an odd dream. He was alone in a white abyss, a void with only him in it. Then, he heard it. That same mysterious voice.

"...Already lost...Why search..."

Then he saw her. Was it Kairi? She looked just like her, only she had blond hair.

"Kairi?"he asked. Suddenly, he woke up. He was on the shore of their island, in the middle of a huge storm.

"Huh? What am I doin' here?"he wondered

He saw Kairi walking into the island cave and then Sora running to Poupu Island, and tried to follow.

"Sora! Hey Sora!"

Suddenly, small, black creatures with glowing eyes rose out of the ground. The creatures were attacking the island. Tidus tried to fend them off, but his sick went strait through them. When it seemed that they had him, a Jecht jumped out of the shadows and started to slice the creatures down with a huge, J-shaded sword.

Tidus stared in disbelief.

"Dad? What are you doin' here?"

Jecht glanced over to Tidus.

"Tidus! Run!"he bellowed.

"But- But dad-"

"GO!!!"

Tidus turned to go but was cut off by more Heartless. Tidus turned quick enough to see his father surfing on the blade, Cutting down more and more heartless. But then it happened. Jecht was knocked back, and the Heartless piled on top of him.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD!"he called.

"Grrr... Tidus!" Jecht was able to lean up. "Take this!"

Jecht tossed the sword to Tidus, who strained lifting its weight. Jecht disappeared under the Heartless seconds later. Tidus lifted the sword and started sweeping Heartless away. He then saw Sora swinging a huge key at the creatures. Tidus instantly ran for him.

"Yo! Sora! WAIT!!!"

Just then, more Heartless rose and attacked Tidus. He kept fighting them off, but there seemed to be no end to it. Just then, They all seemed to disappear. Tidus looked around but didn't see Sora. Just then, The whole ground shook. Tidus collapsed onto the ground and saw it. A huge, white light was growing in the center of the island. Tidus got back up and looked around. Pieces of land were flying up, and on one of them, he saw the raft Sora, Kairi, and Riku made. Tidus leaped for it, but he froze. He left the sword on the island. Tidus jumped back to the island and grabbed the sword, and held on as tight as he could... as he was sucked into the light. That was the last thing he remembered. Once again, he found himself floating in the void.

"Wakka...Selphie...Riku...Sora.........Kairi... What happened to you all? Are you here too?"

"You are alone in the void"the voice responded "There is nothing you can do now."

"What were those things attacking the island?"Tidus asked cruiously.

"They were creatures called Heartless... Creatures without a heart to call their own. So they hunger for the heart of others. Even the heart of a world. They consumed the heart of your world. It's now gone. Left only in your memories."

Tidus grew angry.

"I won't just stand by. There must be some way out!"

"**A meaningless effort**" the voice called in a raised voice. "You are a body and mind who are no longer meant to exist. Why you still are awake I don't know. But there may be one way out. You are a willing body with no escape. I am a mind who knows a way out without a body. Perhaps if you allowed me to join you, we could both escape."

Tidus became tense.

"Ya mean take control of me? Sounds cool Deep Voice, but I wanna do this on my own."

"That is impossible."

"Well, Narrator"Tidus laughed "you've seen nothin' yet".

Tidus glowed brilliantly, and instantly, he found himself standing on a pillar of stained glass. Tidus smirked to himself.

"Ya like that Tutorial guy?"He called with a laugh.

"Incredible. How could you manage to escape without my power?"

"Come again, Speaker?"

Suddenly, a huge shadow stretched from Tidus. It becomes larger and larger, then stands up. It was huge with a tangled mane and beard, 2 large shining lights for eyes, and a huge, heart shaped hole in its chest. Tidus' sword appeared instantly. He began to stumble back nervously.

"Hey, uh, Narrator? Tutorial guy? Deep Voice? Whatever your name is?! What do I do with this guy?!"

The giant Heartless reached down for him and picked him up in his huge hand.

"I don't think so!" shouted Tidus. He sliced at the creatures wrist and the hand evaporated. Tidus leapt up on its arm and ran for its face, shoving the sword in it. The creature re grew its hand and threw Tidus on the ground. Slightly dazed, Tidus rolled out of the way as it fell forward in a bodyslam. Tidus then leapt up into the air and swung down hard. The creature reared up as Tidus cut deep into its head. But then it was mad. It started shooting balls of gravity at Tidus.

"What an I up against?"Tidus wondered desperately.

Just then, He felt some kind of warmth from the sword. He looked down at it curiously. Then it felt as though something inside his mind was tell him to grab onto his sword. He did the only thing he could think of. He put both hands on it and closed his eyes. One word appeared in his mind...*believe.* Tidus floated into the air gracefully and flew at the creatures head, holding the blade in front of him, like a torpedo. It fell into the darkness below as Tidus stood there alone. Just then, the stained glass beneath him shattered. Falling through the abyss, he heard another voice, different, higher, friendlier than the other.

"Remember... The light is your friend. Don't allow yourself to be claimed by the darkness. You are now free. Free from the darkness. But somewhere, somehow, someone isn't free. Keep that in mind."

Tidus fell, deeper, deeper, and deeper... fading out. Tidus awoke in an odd place. It was some kind of town. There were odd looking street lamps, neon lights, shops, and strange signs everywhere. Just then, a guy in black leather and a huge, gun-looking sword came out of an alley. He had brown hair and a scar across his face. He was looking at Tidus.

"You. Who are you?"he asked suspiciously.

"You want some?"Tidus asked readying himself.

"C'mon. There's no need for you to loose to me"the man taunted.

Tidus had had enough as it was.

"Why you-"

He charged at the man. They both matched blades.

"Impressive. You know stuff"he complemented

"Who are you?"Tidus asked.

They both leap back. The man sheathed his sword. He walked over to Tidus.

"The name's Leon. You are?"

"My name's Tidus."

Leon stopped suddenly.

"Hold it. Turn around! NOW!"

Tidus turned quickly. He was staring Guard Armor right in the face.

"What the- What is that?!" Tidus had never seen anything like this before!

"A Heartless called Guard Armor"Leon called to him. "I could have sworn Sora look care of it."

"You know Sora?"Tidus asked in surprise. Where is he?"

"More of that later. Help me take out this Heartless!"

Leon and Tidus both jumped into battle. Leon started shooting the creature with his sword. Tidus began to slash at it, but then it shot its hands at the two. The both of them had their hands full(no pun intended) with them when Tidus had enough. He put both hands on the sword and started flying at the Heartless, slicing it each time he flew back and forth. But this all proved to be useless as the Heartless bounced back each time. A look of concern spread across Leon's face.

"This is not good."

Tidus growled angrily.

"**SPIRAL CUT!"**

Tidus cartwheeled a few times, then became enveloped in a twister as he hit the Heartless head-on. The Heartless stumbled back, then climbed up on top a building and ran off. Tidus turned to Leon.

"He'll be back. You were good by the way."

"Thanks. Now what did you say about Sora?"

"He's the Keyblade Master." Tidus stared in confusion at this. What was a Keyblade Master? Leon saw he obviously had some explaining to do. "He wields the Keyblade, The only weapon the Heartless fear. He left with two other guys to find some answers, and some friends of his."

"Probably Riku and Kairi... I don't think anyone else got off the island but them. Hey. Whadd'ya mean answers?"

"Why the Heartless are here. Why his world and so many others have disappeared. He wants to know what's going on. We all do."

Tidus stood thinking for a moment.

"So I guess he did make it to another world"he said looking out into the night sky.

"Be careful what you wish for"Leon sighed.

Tidus turned to Leon.

"Where can I find him?"

"He already left in a Gummiship with the kings- I mean two other guys. They want answers too."

"What king?"Tidus asked quickly. He wasn't about to let that little bit escape.

"I can't tell you"Leon said instantly. "I've already leaked enough info. It's best if you stay here."

"No. Listen. I was on the island when it disappeared. I got out somehow, but my friends, my family, my home is still in there! I need to help Sora! I need to find him and anyone else who got off the island before it disappeared."

Leon stood silently for a moment.

"You escaped from where ever the worlds go when the disappear? That can't be."

Tidus: Well, it is. I saw my dad lose to the Heartless. I saw them pile up on him. I need to stop that from happening. I need to"Tidus plead.

Leon stood silently for a moment. Then...

"Fine. Sora left with two men from a kingdom on another world. Their king instructed them to follow Sora as he searched for a way to stop the Heartless. You must tell nobody of this. If Everyone knows, then the whole universe will be in chaos. It's better to up hold an order throughout the worlds."

"I know what you're saying. So how can I find Sora?"

Leon pointed to a huge set of doors. "Make your way to Cid's house. He can give you a Gummiship. Use that to find Sora and the others."

Tidus turned to leave.

"You got it."

Later, Tidus was walking through an even more odd part of town. Bright slabs made up the streets, huge neon lights stretched from corner to corner, and odd Heartless in some kind of uniform were frolicking around after people.

"If this is the best kinda soldier the Heartless have, it's gonna be too easy"Tidus thought in amusement.

In no time, Tidus finished off the Heartless. He then heard clapping. He turned around to see and older man with blond hair standing in an archway.

"Who're you?"Tidus asked.

The man leaned against a column.

"The name's Cid. You got some skill kid."

"Don't call me kid. My name's Tidus"he said defensively. "So if you're Cid, You know about Gummiships, right?"

Cid smiled at this.

"Sure do. Why?"

"I need one"Tidus said "A friend of mine is out there somewhere."

Cid stretched forward.

"Well, I won't just give one away"he groaned "Ya gotta prove to me you can handle it. Space ain't no playground."

Tidus gave him an odd look.

"Uh, Okay. What do I need to do?"

Cid eyes grew wide, then he smiled again.

"Tell ya what. You take out that giant Heartless behind you, and I'll give you a fine vessel, complete with fuzzy dice."

Tidus froze.

"Giant Heartless? Behind me?"

Tidus turned to find himself face to face with Guard Armor once more.

Yep"Cid called "That guy, Sora, with the Key thing gave that thing a beating. See that cut?"

Tidus did see a long cut down its chestplate.

"I don't know what that big one on the helmet came from though."

Tidus saw the crack he made from striking the Heartless on the head. It apparently wanted revenge because it shot at him. Tidus used another **Spiral Cut** and it fell into pieces. Cid started cheering, but then it shot up. Its gauntlets and boots shot out, and then long chains covered in long, thin blades shot out, too. Tidus knew it was mad. It started break-dancing toward him. It kicked him hard and he went flying. He got back up just as it launched its gauntlet at him. Jumping out of the way just in time, he got hit by its boot, which it just launched.

Tidus strained getting up.

"Can't take too much more of this."

It leaped high into the air and shot down at him.

"Not yet!"Tidus called.

He jumped and started a backflip. He put all his concentration into this one move. As he came out of the flip, he kicked the Armor hard on its head. It collapsed and Tidus landed beside it. He stood for a few moments, then...

"OW! That hurt!"

The armor slowly got up to its feet. Tidus, seeing his chance, shoved his sword into its helmet. It froze, then something strange happened. The dark purple and black melted off it to reveal a shimmering, silver body. It collapsed and disappeared into a hundred wisps of darkness. Tidus turned to face Cid, who looked just as confused as Tidus did.

"I thought most Heartless were dark-colored"said Tidus, walking over to Cid.

"Me too. I don't think that thing was a Heartless"Cid said to Tidus' surprise. "An' just between you an' me, I have a theory. Somewhere out there, I'm not too sure, but somewhere out there, there's something other than the Heartless. Somethin' bad. But don't worry. Here take this."

Cid tossed Tidus a set of keys. Tidus looked up at Cid

Cid: There's a nice Gummiship outside the town gates. Treat her good, she was my first craft.

Tidus smiled and sheathed his sword.

" Awright!" He ran off.

"Hey, kid! That's the wrong way."

Tidus ran into a couple of garbage cans. He looked up at Cid.

"Eh, heh, heh, my bad."

Later, Tidus was getting ready to leave and Leon, Yuffie, Areith, and Cid there to see him off.

"Find Sora and help him out, okay?"Leon called.

"You got it"Tidus called back "By the way, what's this place called?"

"Travers Town"said Cid "Come back if ya need help with the ship."

Tidus smiled and shot off, everybody waving at him. A smile soon spread across his face. For the first time since he broke free from the void, the future looked bright.

Hey! It's me. I'm now putting all my stories in Story-Format, so I guess you can conside this 'Chain of Dreams, Final Mix.' Read 'Battle for Infinity.' It will play an important part eventually.


	2. A changing Dream

Tidus flew through space and gasped at all that was out there. He had never seen so much. Not even the Heartless ships, which constantly attacked him during every flight, could spoil the wonder of space for Tidus. Then he found it. A world that was made of what looked like hearts. His computer said it was a place called 'Wonderland'.

"Time to land"he said closing in on it..

Soon after disembarking, Tidus found himself in a strange room. Scratching his head, he noticed a bottle on the table labeled 'Drink Me'. Tidus, too thirsty to think first, grabbed the bottle and took a gulp. Naturally, in seconds, he shrunk to the size of the bottle. Tidus looked around at the now enormous room.

"Hm"he said looking around at the now enormous room. "That's not your everyday. What is this stuff?"Tidus wondered looking into the bottle.

"Doesn't look like anything I ever drank before. Tastes pretty good though"he laughed leaping down from the table. He noticed a small door. For some reason, it was snoring. Tidus walked over to it and knocked.

"Do you mind?"it moaned. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Tidus stared at it for a few seconds then "Sorry"he said. If he was at all surprised at this doorknob talking to him, he didn't show it. "What's up?"he asked.

"Not me"it said with a yawn ."I'm still much too tired."

"Can I get through before you go back to bed?"Tidus asked. The doorknob, however,was already snoring loudly again.

"He-LLOOOOOOOOOO! HEY!"Tidus called to the sleeping doorknob. No answer.

"Awright then"Tidus said, straitening himself up. "I knocked anyway."

Tidus turned the Knob, who shouted as Tidus opened the door.

"Ow!"he cried "That hurt!"

"Hey! I gotta get my foot in the door one way."Tidus said with a laugh. And with that, he began to walk through the strange land. It had huge trees, flowers of every color, odd mushrooms, and most of all, Heartless! Tidus drew his sword.

"C'mon then!"he called at ready. The Heartless each leapt at him. After slicing down a few shadows and soldiers, a new Heartless rose out of the darkness. A Big Body. No matter how many times Tidus swung his sword at it, it was knocked back each time. Then he wondered why it wasn't moving. Tidus thought the thing wasn't moving because it was protecting a weak spot. He suddenly got an idea.

"Hey! Big Guy!"he taunted. "Over here! HEY! HEY! HEY!"

The Big body, clearly fed up, started chasing Tidus. Tidus leapt high and sliced in its back. Sure enough, it was destroyed. Tidus started to boast loudly.

"Yeah! Jump back, don't mess with this!"

Just then, Tidus heard a rustle in a nearby bush. Tidus jumped and screamed at the sound. A girl with short, brown hair jumped out at once. She wore a long, kimono-like blue dress.

"Oh! Did I scare you?"she asked quietly.

"Uh, no. I'm okay."Tidus said quickly.

"You see"she began "I was scared of those things. So I hid. It was all I could do."

"Well those things can be kinda scary, but I chased 'em off"Tidus assured her. "So who are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm Yuna"she said with a smile. "What's your name?"

"It's Tidus"he said walking over to her.

"So what brings you here Tidus?"Yuna asked curiously.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine"he responded "His name is Sora. Have you seen him?"

"No. It's just me an' my cousin out here"she said.

"All by yourselves?"Tidus asked.

"Yes. We don't usually go near other people"Yuna stated. "The Queen of Hearts lives nearby, an' she's real mean."

"Uh, okay"Tidus said, becoming more and more confused by the second. "So d'ya think I can come with you?"he asked "It's kinda weird out here."

"Okay"Yuna giggled "I feel safer with someone who can fight off those monsters."

Tidus felt his face redden.

"Uh... Thanks"he smiled. Just then, a purple, striped cat appeared in front of them. Tidus stared in puzzlement.

"Hello Cheshire Cat"Yuna greeted "How are you?"

"Hello Miss Yuna. And New Friend it seems you've found"he said with a large grin "How do you do, New Friend?"

"Uh, I'm okay, I guess"Tidus mumbled, wonder when it would stop getting weirder.

"I seemed to have overheard a conversation you two shared"he grinned "If it's friends you seek, you my find them, you may not."

"Did- did you see my friends?"Tidus stuttered "One of them is named Sora, another is named Kairi, and... and..."

Tidus' voice trailed off as he thought of Kairi. It was still a little unnerving.

"Always search, always look"he riddled, still grinning "They might be high, they might be low. Your friends my even be found in new places."

With that, the Cheshire Cat faded away, his odd laugh echoing. Yuna giggled.

"That's the Cheshire Cat"she said, turning to Tidus "He knows a lot. He just doesn't let on that easy"she added with a giggle.

"O-okay"Tidus said quietly. he wondered if things would EVER make sense here. "So, let's go"he said quickly.

"Okay!" And with that, Yuna led him through the dense forest. After a few moments, Tidus and Yuna made their way to a cottage in the woods.

"Rikkuuuuuuuu!"Yuna called. Tidus felt his heart skip a beat.

"Riku?!"he asked in amazement. "Riku's here?! HEY RIKU! IT'S ME TIDUS!"

A girl with blond hair in two long, thin, braided tails came out of the house. She wore a green miniskirt, and a brown tanktop.

"Hiya Yunie"she said with a smile "Who's your friend?"

"This is-"Yuna began, but Tidus stepped forward.

"I'm Tidus"he said quickly "Yuna said a friend of mine was here."

"No I didn't"Yuna said, puzzled.

"You- You said Riku was here"Tidus said, looking at Yuna.

"I'm Rikku"the girl piped up. Tidus looked quickly at her. "But I've never met you before."

"Your name's Riku, too?"he asked disappointed. "Oh.... A friend of mine is named Riku."

"She is?"Yuna asked

"Is she nice?"Rikku asked quickly.

"No, Riku is a boy"Tidus corrected them.

"Ohhhhh, okay then"Rikku said happiliy

"C'mon inside"Yuna called, walking in to the house. "It's better than out here."

Tidus smiled and followed them. The next day, Tidus woke up early. He had a strange dream, the one about the girl who looked like Kairi again. He wondered what it meant.

"I wonder if I'll ever get over this..."he pondered to himself walking outside. He stood thinking deeply for a few moments... and saw the Cheshire Cat once again, this time balancing on his head.

"Hello New Friend"he smiled "Found your friends yet, have you?"he asked flipping his head back on his shoulders.

"No. Not yet"Tidus moaned. He looked up to the sky, thinking.

"You may be right, you may be wrong"the cat riddled once more. "Only you can tell for sure."

And the cat disappeared once again, leaving his grin, which faded soon after.

"This place keeps getting weirder and weirder"Tidus said with a groan. Suddenly, the Heartless were back. Tidus reached for his sword... but it wasn't there!

"Uh-oh. I left it inside"he said, sweating. "Looks like I need to improvise."

Tidus ran for the shadow and leapt up into the air. He flew down and kicked it in it's face, or whatever it had. It fell backward. Just then, a lot of soldiers appeared. They started to close in on him when he heard-

"Tidus! Catch!"

Yuna flung his sword at him. He caught it and sliced the rest of them.

"So are you going to stay for a while Tidus?"Yuna asked.

"I need to find my friends Yuna"he said frowning "I wish I could... I'm sorry."

Yuna stood silent for a while, then slimed

"Well I guess I can go with you as you look for them in the forest."

"Are you sure?"Tidus asked There could be more Heartless"he warned.

"I feel safe around you Tidus"she smiled "That's why I want to go with you."

"Oh"Tidus said as he felt his face flush red. "Okay then."

"Yunie doesn't go anywhere without me"they heard from inside the house. Rikku ran out to greet them.

"Well, awright then"Tidus cheered "Let's go!"

The three began to trek through the forest. Apart from an occasional Heartless, It was smooth sailing. The talked, joked, and laughed through the forest. Finally it seemed they had come to a clearing. Tidus looked around. It was unusually quiet.

"I have a bad feeling about this"Tidus whispered looking around. Just then, the Cheshire Cat appeared, still grinning.

"Hiya Cheshire Cat"Rikku greeted.

The Cheshire Cat stood on his tail "Hello Miss Rikku. Hello Miss Yuna. Hello New Friend"he grinned "Close, they are. The creatures are coming. Aware is what you should be. Ready or not, here they come" And the cat faded off again.

"Well that can't be good. Was that another riddle?"Tidus asked.

Yuna and Rikku shrugged. Just then, it came. A large, white, shiny creature with which resembled the Trickmaster leapt into the clearing. It held out four batons the instantly froze over with ice.

"Woah!"Tidus called "That's-that's-"

"I've never seen a Heartless like that before"Yuna said in a shaky voice.

"Me either"said Rikku, stumbling back "What is it?"she asked.

"Bad! That's what it is"Tidus answered drawing his sword "Get away! Hurry!"he called. The creature swung at them. Tidus rolled out of the way as Rikku and Yuna... Flew?

"You both can fly?!"Tidus called in amazement.

"Of course"Yuna called.

"Can't you?"Rikku asked floating upside-down.

"No. But-"Tidus began, but just then, the creature swung at Tidus. Tidus put up the sword to guard, but then Yuna flew by and picked him up, flying him away from the creature.

"We need to get outta here!"She called. But Tidus wasn't about to leave.

"No!"he called to her. "That's what's causing all the trouble! I just know it!" Tidus leapt down from Yuna's hands and dropped onto the creature, sword pointing down. He made a deep slice in it, and landed beside it. But then, the creature scooped him up. Yuna and Rikku stared in disbelief. Finally, Yuna spoke up.

"Rikku! We can't just stand aside! Tidus needs us!"

"Right!"Rikku agreed. The two flew down a kicked the brute in the back. It instantly dropped Tidus and swung its baton at Rikku, instantly freezing her.

"Brrrrr!"Rikku shuddered. "G-g-get m-m-me o-o-outta here!"

Tidus charged at her, but then, Trickmaster leapt in front of Tidus, ready for more. Tidus stood there, anger building inside him. Finally, he said the only word that came up in his mind.

"**HASTE!"**

Everything around Tidus instantly slowed down. He ran, slicing Rikku free from the ice and then leapt up and swung the sword down on the creature. It collapsed at once, then faded away in a thousand wisps of darkness. Yuna and Rikku stared at Tidus.

"What?"he asked them.

"You-you saved Rikku"Yuna said smiling.

"Wow, you're fast!"Rikku admired.

Tidus laughed a little.

"It was no problem"he assured them.

"Ho ho ho! It seems you found your friends."

Tidus turned to see the Cheshire Cat smiling down at them from a tree.

"Whaddya mean?"he asked. "Sora isn't anywhere around here."

"Who's Sora?"Yuna finally asked.

"He's a friend of mine"Tidus told her. "He has brown hair and probably a really big key."

"Your Key bearer friend has left here a day ago"the Cat grinned. "But you your other friends stand before you"it said with a large smile.

"Stand before me?"Tidus wondered aloud. Tidus only saw Yuna and Rikku. Finally, he got it.

"That's-that's...oh!"he called. "You mean I made new friends. Yuna and Rikku. You're my friends."

Yuna smiled as Rikku wiped her eyes. Yuna giggled.

"Why are you always so happy Yuna?"Tidus asked.

"Well, when I feel sad"she began "I practice laughing. Try it with me."

Tidus and Yuna both laughed out-loud, then started laughing for real.

"It kinda does work"Tidus said, still laughing a little. "I'll remember to try it, when I get sad..."

"You could be good at it"Yuna smiled "Anyone could."

"Thanks. Well, I gotta go"Tidus said straitening up. "I need to find Sora and the others."

"Will you ever come back, Tidus?"Yuna asked. She looked a little sad at this.

"Yeah. Someday. I promise."

"Then take this"she said pulling something out of her pocket. She tossed him a blue chain. Tidus thought it was beautiful.

"Thanks. What is it?"he asked admiring it.

"It's a friendship chain"she smiled. "I made it one day. Keep it for me."

"I will"he said with a smile. "I always will."

He hugged Yuna and Rikku, and with that, Tidus walked back to the Gummiship...

That night, as Tidus lay sleeping in his bed on the ship, he dreamed once more. It was the same dream, With the girl who looked like Kairi. They were both standing there in a white abyss, alone. He walked over to her.

"Kairi?"

"No... I'm not..."she said quietly.

But then, Tidus woke up. He looked at the top of the bed. The chain Yuna gave him still hung there. Tidus then climbed to the cockpit and set a new course. He saw it. A new world, with a huge coliseum on it. Soon after landing, He noticed the place was a wreck. He walked strait into the lobby. There, he saw, was it a man or a goat? It was a tiny man with the lower body of a goat and horns. He looked like he was fixing a pedestal.

"Hey. What's up?"he asked.

"You back again, kid?"he asked in an annoyed voice. "I told ya, there ain't no games!"

He turned around but his expression changed at once.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that"he apologized "I thought you were the kid with the key."

"Sora was here, too!?"Tidus asked in amazement.

"I guess he was. Listen, if you came for the games, there ain't any for a while. Besides, it's a hero only deal." and with that, he turned around to what he was doing.

"C'mon!"Tidus called "Let me join. Doesn't every hero start from somewhere?"

The goat man stood there thinking. Finally-

"Awright, fine"he said "But two word of advice. Give it Your All."

"Uh, yeah, whatever"Tidus mumbled.

"I'm Phil"he introduced himself "I'll be your Coach, Trainer, and Certified Shot-caller. Okay? Okay. Good. Follow me."

And with that, they walked into a thrashed-looking coliseum. A few minutes later, Tidus was lifting, flinging, towing, plowing, throwing, and just plain cleaning the Coliseum. After a few hours of stylized cleaning, Phil spoke up.

"Nice work kid"Phil complimented "I tell ya, Herc would be impressed."

"Who's Herc?"Tidus asked.

Only the greatest hero out there, Hercules"Phil called.

"So am I hero material?"Tidus asked.

Phil stood silent for a while.

"Not quite"he said. "Come back when you're all grown up."

"Hey! I'm one of the best swordsmen out there, an' I'm only thirteen!"Tidus shouted.

"Right, come back when you're older"Phil shouted back.

Tidus stormed out. He was almost at the door when he heard a voice.

"Would you get a load of that guy. Sheesh"said a calm, icy cold voice behind him. "You'd think bein' so small would have an impact on his high n' mighty attitude."

Tidus turned around and saw a pale figure(he wasn't EXACTLY a man)in a black robe, with sharp teeth and blue fire for hair.

"Who-who are you?"Tidus asked.

"Hey, that's not important"He responded. "What is important is that I know something you don't know. A little while off, there are creatures call, you guessed it, Heartless, coming here. You can **A)**Fight them off, **B)**Run like a little scared kitty, or **C)**Fight them off. Just giving you a little heads up, an' between you an me"he said leaning down close to Tidus' face.

"You fend these things off, an' goat boy might let you in. Take care now, bye bye then."

And with that, the figure disappeared.

"What was that guy about?"Tidus wondered. Just then, Heartless climbed over the walls, then they started to smash everything around them. Tidus drew his blade.

"Okay then, guys"he said. readying himself. "Try this!"

Tidus began to slice through the swarm of Heartless, but there were too many of them. Finally, it felt like he would collapse... but just then-

"Hey! Catch!"he heard from behind him. Tidus got up quick enough to see a potion flying at him. He caught it and drank it up. Instantly, he felt refreshed.

"Help me clear these things out!"a muscular man called.

"You got it!"Tidus said straitening himself up. The two of them started cutting through the rest of the Heartless. Finally, after about two more potions for each of them, the Heartless were gone.

"We did it!"Tidus cheered.

"Yeah, I guess we did"the man agreed.

"You're Hercules, right?"Tidus asked.

"Yes. I'm Hercules"he responded. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tidus."

"Sooooo"said a familiar icy voice. "You're the one whose been destroying all our Heartless."

The figure appeared at once, the flames on his head now red.

"And IT'S YOU WHOSE BEEN CAUSING AS MUCH TROUBLE AS THAT KID WITH THE KEY!!!"He snarled.

"What about Sora?"Tidus demanded.

"If he's not gonna last, NEITHER ARE YOU!"the figure called.

"You gotta get through me first Hades!"Hercules shouted, stepping forward.

"WITH PLEASUE!"Hades smiled. He sent a burst of fire at Hercules and sent him flying into a pillar. Phil came out to see what the noise was.

"What's all that racket?!"he called. Then he just noticed Hercules, out cold against the pillar, and Tidus facing off against Hades.

"Uh-oh. Bad idea kid"Phil called. "Hades is the Lord of the Underworld. He blow ya to bits in two seconds!"

"What choice do I have?"Tidus asked, smiling back at Phil.

"You're goin' down, baby!"Hades snarled. He started with a burst of fire from his finger, but Tidus leapt out of the way quick enough.

"**SPIARLCUT!"**Tidus called. He leapt a few times and flew in a cyclone at Hades.

"Ah, ah, ah"Hades taunted, ticking his finger. He shot fire at Tidus again, knocking him away.

"You're playing with the big boys now, kid!"he said, glowing. Hades put both his hands together and sent a long cylinder of fire at Tidus

"**HASTE!"**Tidus called out. Tidus ran at full speed out of the way, then used his **Torpedostrike**(as he named it), and shot at Hades. Direct Hit!

"WHY YOU!"Hades glowered. He started sending bursts of fire everywhere. Tidus dodged and rolled, and finally, he unlocked something. He just knew it. Now feeling unstoppable, he leapt up onto the sword and surfed at Hades, looping back and forth at him, striking him each time. After about the fifth time Tidus hit him, he flew backwards. After about two seconds on the ground, Hades jumped back up, his fire blue again, and dusted himself off.

"Well, we can't continue this"Hades said calmly. "you've caught me on a working day, so many souls to sort through, gotta go."

He instantly disappeared again. Behind him, Tidus heard applauding. Both Phil and Hercules were clapping. When Tidus turned around though, Phil stopped and folded his arms.

"Nice work kid"Phil said. "Ya know, you may just have what it takes to be a hero."

"Thanks"Tidus said back.

"So one day, you might just stand beside Herc"Phil said triumphantly. Hercules flexed a muscle.

"Until then"Phil began "seeing as you not only helped clean up around here, but also gave Hades a nice spanking, you are hereby my assistant, and with the job comes the games."

Tidus' face lit up.

"You mean I can be in the games now?!"

"Sure, just don't hurt yourself, you're the one who cleans up afterwards. Catch!" Phil called, tossing Tidus a small, silver chain.

"Your proof of membership. Remember to keep it safe"Phil said.

"Thanks"Tidus said turning to the gates. And with that, Tidus left.

"You think Hades got scared?"Phil asked, leaning over to Hercules. Hercules stood thinking for a moment.

"Hmmmmmmmm... Hades is a lot of things, but scared isn't one of them"He said leaning down to Phil "I think he had something else to do, and not sorting through souls."

Later, Tidus was sleeping again, dreaming the same dream. He was there in the abyss, and he saw her. He ran over to the girl.

"Kairi?"

"No... I'm not..."she said quietly.

"Then"Tidus asked quietly "Who are you?"

Once again, Tidus woke up in a cold sweat. He looked out his ship window. He was back at Travers Town.

"Maybe I'll ask Leon about this"Tidus wondered landing outside the gates of Traverse Town "He might know something."

But somewhere else, Hades was stood at the council of Heartless with two other people.

"That kids got game"he said, rubbing his arm "No wonder he can fight the Heartless."

"You worry too much"stated a tall woman in a black roab. She had a green tinge in her face and curled horns growing up top her head. "In due time, He will get his just reward. In the meantime, you Jafar"she added, looking at a tall man in a black and red robe "The boy with the Keyblade is landing in you domain. I suggest you deal with him at once." She said, narrowing her cruel eyes. The three smiled wickedly.

Not from Author: Hope you liked Chapter 2. 3 is coming soon.


	3. The Dream becomes a Nightmare

_**Disclaimer:**_ Just in case you think I ripped-off or copied the fanfic "Drink Me", I didn't. Okay? Okay. Time for chapter 3!

Tidus was walking through Travers Town. It seemed like it had been a while since he was there last.

"Hello! Cid?"he called walking through the silent town. He didn't see so many people. He decided to go to the old house he found Cid at last time. But, walking into the old house, all he saw was Areith and Yuffie.

"Hey"he greeted "Have either of you seen Cid?"

"Nah"Yuffie said with a wave.

"No"stated Areith "He went for a walk."

"You could go look for him"said a familiar voice behind him. Tidus turned around to see Leon walk in.

"Have you seen Sora?"Tidus asked instantly. Leon sat lightly in a chair close by.

"Yeah"he sighed, picking up a can of drink beside him "He left a while ago."

"Not again"Tidus moaned. Just then, he remembered something "Oh. By the way, what d'ya make of these?" Tidus asked, handing him the chains. Leon however, continued to chug the soda down. Tidus took out a Gummi block a Heartless dropped and threw it at the soda, knocking it out of Leon's hands. He saw the chains in Tidus hand and took them. He looked at them for a while.

"They're friendship chains"he said looking up. "Why?"

"Each time I get one, I have a strange dream"Tidus confessed.

"Well... I'll ask Cid about it when he gets back"Leon said looking closer. "Why don't you come back after a while? Enjoy the town."

"Okay"Tidus shrugged.

So, Tidus left for a walk. The town was quite peaceful. But after a little bit, he walked into the second district and found himself staring at the back of someone's head from afar. Were his eyes playing tricks on him?!

"Riku?"he uttered. Tidus ran up to him. He was sure it was him.

"RIKU! IT'S REALLY YOU!"he called. Riku turned around, beside a tall dark woman with horns.

"Riku! You're alright!"Tidus called hugging Riku on sight.

"Tidus?"Riku said pushing Tidus off him You got off the island too?

"Yeah!" Just then, he noticed the woman. "Hey. Who's your lady friend."

The woman only smiled

"I've been wanting to meet you for some time, boy"she said in a calm voice.

"Who is she?"he asked again.

"Her name is Maleficent"Riku told him.

"The pleasure is all mine, young man"she said with a bow.

"You were trying to do something?"Riku asked impatiently.

"Why, yes"she smiled "Now that you mention it."

She turned to face... The Great Fountain that the Keyhole was in.

"Why the heart of a world?"Riku asked.

"You have your own goals, yes?"Maleficent smiled.

Riku looked down.

"...Yes..."

"Well, This could easily be the heart you need"Maleficent smiled.

"...Fine then"Riku said quickly "Do it."

Tidus, however froze at this.

"Wait! The heart of a world?" He had to be sure. Riku looked at Tidus and nodded. He couldn't believe it! "You're trying to steal it?! Like our island?!"

The witch began to glow with power. An odd keyhole shape appeared on the mural. Tidus drew his sword.

"I'm not gonna let what happened to our island happen again"he called at the two. "You hear me?!"

Maleficent cackled. It made the hair on Tidus' neck stand up.

" Ignorance is bliss"she said glancing back at Tidus. "I have been looking forward to this for some time, actually."

She turned to face Tidus, smiling her evil smile.

"It's time you learned your place, child"she said.

She shot a bolt at Tidus, sending him flying. He got to his feet, slightly dazed.

"Ya know, for an old lady"he said, rubbing a bump on his head "you pack a punch."

"You flatter me, boy"she smiled. She lifted her staff and a huge chunk of ground rose up, her on top. Tidus stared. Riku simply watched them. She shot a burning meteor at him. He leapt out of the way with seconds to spare. He jumped onto the platform and lifted his sword above his head, but she sent a streak of ice at him, knocking him into the wall below. He got up slowly.

"Can't take too much more of this"Tidus spat, getting up slowly.

"Quit while you're still ahead Tidus"Riku called with a smile on his face.

"NO!!"Tidus called. He felt it again. He learned a new technique. Swelling with pride, he shot at high speed at Maleficent.

"**SLICE N' DICE!!"**he called. Tidus flew through the air at high speed, landing a light cut on Maleficent with each pass. She simply smiled.

"You know what you're doing, boy, I will give you that"she complimented.

"I'm not done yet"Tidus boasted. He leapt up an used his **Torpedo Strike.** After a few hits, she stumbled off her platform. Tidus stood on the platform, staring down at her.

"Game over!"he called as he jumped down at her. Just then, Riku jumped in between them, holding his dark sword. Tidus and Riku jumped back and forth at each other, striking hard at each other each time. Finally, Riku shot a dark fireball at Tidus, knocking him back. He looked up and saw the end of Riku's sword tip pointing at his face.

"Know your place, Tidus"he said coldly. Tidus glared at him. Maleficent was pulsing once more in front of the mural.

"I call you now, the heart of a world"she commanded "Come forth, into my palm!"

The keyhole shape appeared once more. But then it disappeared mysteriously. If it shocked Maleficent, she didn't show it.

"Very well"she smiled at Riku and Tidus "It seems that once sealed, it is forever untouchable. Very well. Come Riku"she said creating a portal of darkness. "We must use other means to help your friend."

"Fine"Riku said. as he walked slowly away.

"What friend"Tidus demanded frantically "Does she mean Kairi?"

"Your little quest is over, Tidus"Riku criticized "Don't involve yourself anymore. It's not worth you getting yourself hurt."

"Why you"Tidus growled through gritted teeth. Maleficent and Riku both disappeared through the portal. Tidus stared into space, thinking deeply. Finally, he went looking for Cid. He thought he might be in the first district, so he started walking to it. Standing behind the Moogle workshop, he heard 2 voices. Peaking from behind the shop, he saw Riku and Maleficent Talking quickly with each other.

"Why trust the Heartless"he demanded "We both know what they could do."

:"All it needs is a small bit of power"Maleficent assured him "The Heartless follow only the most powerful, and presently, I am the most powerful"she said calmly "In the meantime, our first priority should be Sora and his Keyblade."

Riku silently nodded in agreement.

"The boy, however"Maleficent said, looking pensive. "I understand how we could have underestimated him. He is more powerful than we first believed."

"Tidus is nothing special"Riku said confidently "I fought him almost every day, and beat him each time."

"Yes. The Keybearer is our first priority. And if he interferes anymore"the witch smiled "Tidus shall be dealt with."

Riku stood silent for a few moments. Finally...

"Don't hurt him..."

Maleficent stared in puzzlement.

"He may be a minor threat"Riku said, looking up at her "but he still hasn't abandoned us yet."

"...Very well"she finally spoke. He shall be spared."

Suddenly, Tidus heard something behind him. He turned and saw Leon there, sword drawn.

"On the count of three, we attack"Leon said with a furious look on his face "One... Two..."

Tidus drew his sword.

"THREE!!"they both called out. They leapt out and charged for them. Riku and Maleficent looked at them. Maleficent only smiled and disappeared in a haze of darkness. Leon swung his sword at the remaining wisps of darkness. Tidus, however, matched blades with Riku. The two traded blows, but never hit the other. Finally, the locked blades.

"What d'ya mean 'I haven't abandoned you yet'?"Tidus demanded. The smile on Riku's face disappeared at once.

"Tidus. You may not be a good fighter but you are a good friend. You're looking for Sora, aren't you?"

"Yeah"Tidus said through clenched teeth.

Save yourself the sorrow"Riku spat. "Don't worry about Sora. He doesn't worry about you, anyway."

Tidus tightened his grip on the sword "Where is he!?"Tidus demanded.

"...With his new friends"Riku responded.

Riku shoved Tidus back and disappeared aswell. Tidus stood there, drowning in his thoughts. He turned to Leon. Leon, knowing instantly what Tidus was about to ask him quickly said "The kings men are who he is with now."

"Leon. I need you to tell me something. And don't lie, I'm begging you." Tidus couldn't stand it. He had never seen Riku so serious. "...Has Sora replaced us with the kings men?"

Leon stood quietly for a few moments.

"I know you probably won't believe me Tidus"he began "Nothing is more important to him than his missing friends."

"Did you tell him about me?"Tidus asked.

"No"Leon said, hanging his head "He asked if I saw any of his friends... I lied to him."

Tidus felt his anger boil

"WHY!? WHY DID YOU LIE TO HIM, LEON!?"

"I was scared"Leon said quickly "I didn't think that he'd be safe any of his friends around".

Tidus stood silently at this.

"But that's not important anymore"Leon continued. "Maleficent knows about you. So does Riku. She's turned Riku against him, and now she is going to do something to Sora. I just know it. You need to save him. Save him before she can do anything to him, or his heart. By the way. Cid wanted me to give this to you."

Leon gave Tidus a bronze shoulder plate with the two chains and three more small hooks on it.

"What is it?"Tidus asked.

"Cid wants you to have it for anymore friendship chains you get"Leon instructed "He says always wear it and that if you wear it while you sleep, you may be able to interpret your dreams."

"Tell him I said thanks. And thank you Leon"Tidus, said leaving.

"For what?"Leon asked curiously.

Tidus looked back with a smile.

"Without you, I would have never gotten the drive to find Sora I have now."

"Right"Leon laughed "I hope you find him. And if you do, tell him I'm sorry."

Tidus shot off into space, Ready to find Sora. Unaware that something else was wrong. But then it hit him.

"Kairi's heart was stolen. I know it was..."he thought to himself. Choking back tears, he remembered he lent her his sand dollar. He remembered how she smiled at him. He looked out the window into space.

"Sora... Wherever you are"Tidus wondered "...save Kairi..."

Finally, he felt a swell of happiness. He knew that Sora was out there. And he knew Sora would save Kairi. He just knew it. That night, he slept again, dreaming the same dream again. He saw her. The girl.

"Kairi?"

"No... I'm not..."she said quietly.

"Then"Tidus asked quietly "Who are you?"

Note from Author: Kinda cool, isn't it? Chapter 4 is up next, and something big is gonna happen that will make you flip! Just you wait. Til next time.


	4. Rapid Eye Movement

Why doesn't anyone review my stuff? It kinda sux sometimes. But anyway. It's not gonna stop me. Start ch.4!

Tidus saw it. A world that was kinda spooky looking. His computer said it was called 'Halloweentown.' His computer showed him some of the people who lived there.

"Wow"he thought "I'm gonna stick out like a sore thumb."

But then, he got an idea. He typed 'Disguises' into the computer. He smiled. Later, he was walking around with a blue wing and a long ,blue, scaly tail. He looked around.

"Where is everyone?"he wondered

He walked into the Guillotine Square. What else did he see? Heartless! He leapt at them and sliced at one. Suddenly, a voice called out "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Tidus turned and saw him. Jack Skellington! The Pumpkin King!

"I saw these Heartless"Tidus said defensively.

"Ofcourse you did"Jack said in declaration. "We are using them for this years Halloween."

Tidus looked at them and noticed they were quite docile. He felt his face redden a little with embarrassment.

"Oh... Sorry"Tidus said nervously "Well, have you seen a guy with spiky, brown hair? Or a girl with short, red hair? Or a boy with long, white hair?"

"Hmmmmm"wondered Jack "Are they deceased?"he asked politely

"Uh, no, I don't think so"Tidus said, instantly wanting to change the conversation.

"No, I haven't seen anyone"Jack said calmly

"Oh... Well, is there anything I can do to help out?"Tidus asked, with a little relief. Jack's eye holes widened.

"Yes, now that you mention it"he smiled "You see, the Heartless are exactly what we need for our Halloween, but they just won't put any heart into the routine."

"I guess it's because they're Heartless"Tidus said with a laugh.

"Perhaps, but maybe you can help"Jack continued "You see, There are a few things that I personally believe are the workings of a heart. If we put them together, we may be able to build a fine heart for them."

"Alright. Were are they?"Tidus said, ready for anything.

"They're in a small chest in an old wrecked ship near the Curled Hill. I just need you to go fetch them for me."

"Alright"Tidus said, itching for this challenge "Just point me in the right direction."

Jack pointed where to go. Tidus started to walk down the road to the hill when Jack called back to him.

"Be careful! There are some Heartless who aren't thrilled about the Halloween plans!"

"Thanks!"Tidus called back. "Not surprising"he mumbled under his breath. Tidus walked past the Curled Hill and saw it, the wreaked ship. Tidus walked into it, not knowing what who was watching him. On top of the Curled Hill was Maleficent and Riku, watching him.

"Quite persistent, isn't he?"Maleficent smiled.

"He's not gonna be any trouble"Riku assured her once more.

"But he is quite the annoyance"she said, the smile on her face fading a little. "So now I ask you, show him how serious we truly are."

"Why?"Riku asked calmly "He's not a threat."

"But should he find Sora, perhaps he would be more a potential enemy"she warned.

Riku stared up at the full moon

"Fine. I'll give him a message, but I won't finish him."

"But ofcourse"Maleficent cooed "he is a friend of yours, isn't he?"

"Yeah"Riku said quietly

Riku put a black, leather trenchcoat on(to blend in) and leapt off the hill. Maleficent smiled her evil smile. As Tidus trekked through the ship, he encountered a few Heartless here and there, but they gave him little trouble. But they lead him into an ambush. He came to where the chest was, but then they all sprung up. Wight Knights, Search Ghosts, and Gargoyles appeared, ready for action. Tidus drew his sword.

"Well, This is gonna be some fight!"he called out psyched.

He began with his **Surferstrike** and cut a few down, but there were more than he thought. A Wight Knight held him in place as a Gargoyle shot at him. He managed to bend forward enough, and the Heartless flew into its comrade. Tidus the used his **Slice n' Dice**, which cleared some more of the fiends, but they quickly regrouped. After a quick **Torpedostrike** he saw no end in sight to the Heartless. Just then, someone small, in a black, hooded robe, **holding a** **KEYBLADE**, leaped in and began to quickly cut down Heartless. He turned to Tidus.

"Help me out! Hurry!"he called in a high voice. It sounded quit familiar.

Tidus tried to say yes but instead "Who are you?"escaped his mouth

"My name is Mickey"the figure called.

"Wait!"Tidus called in disbelief "You-You-You have a Keyblade! You're- YOU'RE THE KING, AREN'T YOU!?"

"I'll explain later!"he called "Help me out!"

"You got it!"Tidus agreed

The two started to fend off the Heartless, each saving the other at times. Finally, there was one more left. They tossed the other their weapon, and charged. They slashed the Heartless, which burst into a thousand wisps of smoke. Tidus handed Mickey's Keyblade back, and Mickey gave Tidus his sword.

"I like how that thing feels"Tidus complimented.

"Like wise"the King responded. He put his hood down and smiled at him.

"So, you're the King"Tidus began "Your men are with Sora, right?"

"Yup"he said happily "Donald and Goofy are both helping him out. By the way, Nice wing"he pointed out. Tidus looked at his disguises wing.

"Oh, thanks."

The two laughed at the Kings joke.

"Is Sora okay?"Tidus asked. The King nodded.

"You betcha!"he said with a grin "I've been following them, watching them and making sure they're safe. Right now, though, they're in a water world. I can't breath under water."

"Neither can Sora"Tidus said confused "How is he there?"

"I guess Donald casted some kind of spell so they could breathe underwater"the King said with some thought.

"Oh"Tidus just remembered ."Well, have you seen a girl named Kairi?"

"No, but she's out there"the King said reassuringly "If you believe in something with all your heart, chances are you're right."

"Thanks"Tidus smiled. The King put his hood back up and turned to leave.

"I'm going to see if Sora has left yet. Never give up..."he trailed off. Tidus knew what the King was waiting for.

"Oh, my name is Tidus"he called.

"Right. Never give up, Tidus!"

"Thank you, Your Majesty"Tidus called. Mickey opened a portal and leapt through. Tidus picked up the chest and left the ship for Halloweentown. He managed to get to the Curled Hill when Riku jumped out of the shadows, swinging his sword at Tidus. Tidus leapt back and swung back at Riku.

"Why are you doing this?"Tidus asked

"Because Maleficent thinks if you join Sora, you'll become a threat"Riku said with determination, pressing Tidus back "I, on the other hand, want to help you."

They jumped back and matched blades again with a loud clung

"What d'ya mean?"

"Sora doesn't care about you! I DO!"Riku yelled. He shoved Tidus back and charged at him.

"Maleficent's using you!"Tidus called as he countered "She's turning you against Sora!"

"She's helping me look for a way to save Kairi"Riku confessed. Tidus froze. He was right. Something DID happen to Kairi.

"You tell me what happened to Kairi. NOW!"Tidus demanded.

"If you really care"Riku began "you'll go back to Traverse Town."

He jumped back and leapt off into the night.

"This is your last chance"he called back.

"RIKUUUUUUUUUU!!"Tidus called out in anguish.

Tidus couldn't stand it. He started to run back to Halloweentown. As soon as he got there, he saw Riku standing there alone in the square.

"Hi, Tidus"he greeted without "Are you leaving?"

"How did this happen, Riku?"Tidus said. drowning in his thoughts.

"The Heartless. It's all their fault"Riku began, turning slowly "But then again, Sora did show his true colors"Riku said with a look of chagrin on his face "Interesting, isn't it? When everything goes wrong, it seems that what you have left will still be there forever. Like friendship. But it meant nothing to Sora. If it did, he wouldn't be running around with the King's lackeys. So now I ask you now"he said, drawing Souleater "what does friendship mean to you? Is it as important to you as it was to Sora?

"...Ah, what do you know?!"Tidus demanded.

"I clearly know more than you do, don't I?"Riku criticized.

"SHADUUUUUUUUP!!"he snarled, charging at Riku. He knew Riku was better than him, but it didn't matter. This was not the Riku he remembered. Riku leapt up at swung his sword down on Tidus. A nasty cut was made on his arm.

"Are you really the same as Sora?"

"Just shaddup an' fight!"Tidus commanded

"Hmph, I was always better than you"Riku taunted

"SHADDUP!"Tidus screamed, slicing at Riku.

They swung hard at each other, Tidus taking another hit. Riku smiled at him.

"Save what's left of your dignity"Riku spat.

Tidus screamed as he leapt for a **Spiralcut**. He hit Riku head on. He stumbled back and fell.

"So you have gotten better"Riku said, getting up, slightly dazed "But I'm still the best!"

Tidus leapt onto the sword and began to surf at Riku. He dodged each hit, but Tidus was ready. He jumped off the blade and used his **Torpedostrike**. Riku went flying. Tidus walked over to Riku. He jumped up, landing his powerful kick on Tidus. He crashed into the ground.

"You shouldn't have forgotten"he said, walking to Tidus with a smug grin "Now, it's time to get serious."

"No! I WON'T GIVE UP!"Tidus called.

Tidus leapt high in the air and swung his sword.

"**ENERGYRAIN!!**he called as long streams of energy shot down on Riku. Tidus used it two more times and Riku became furious. Finally, Tidus flipped over Riku... and landed his move. He kicked Riku hard in the back of the head. Riku flew forward on his face.

"I think I'm better, now"Tidus taunted. Riku turned, glaring at Tidus. Riku charged at Tidus. He simply stepped aside and swung his tail at Riku, tripping him. Riku jumped and leapt from roof top to roof top.

"Don't be the same, Tidus"he called without a glance back. "Don't be the same."

Tidus stood there at a loss for words. Finally, he heard something behind him. He turned and saw the king.

"Your Majesty...I-"

"Tidus"the King began "I want you to know, what you did was very brave."

"It was nothing"Tidus waved off.

"Yes, it was"the King spoke up. "It takes plenty of courage to stand up to your enemies, but twice as much to stand up to our friends. And that"he said solemnly "Tidus, is just what you did."

Tidus stood there, thinking.

"Do you really think Sora replaced us with your men?"Tidus asked

"Ofcourse not"the King called "Nothing is more important to him than you all. Don't forget that."

"Right"Tidus agreed with a smile, the first smile he made since the fight with Riku "Well, I gotta get this chest to Jack, so I guess we'll meet again."

"I sure hope we do"the King said happily.

He smiled at Tidus and jumped off into the night...

Tidus gave the chest to Jack, who was overjoyed. He gave the ingredients to Dr. Finklestein, who went to work at once(although Sally wasn't around).

"Most impressive"the Doctor went on "We may just be able to make a fully functional heart for those dormant creatures."

"Tidus"Jack began "I want to thank you for this."

"Hey, don't mention it"Tidus said smiling.

"You know"said Jack, looking at the wing and tail "you might be a fine addition to our Halloween show."

"That's okay"Tidus said, smoothing his hair with his wing. Jack stared.

"Really? Well there must be someway I can repay you. Hmmmmmmm..."

As Jack stood thinking, a small chain shot from the machine Dr. Finklestein was working on. It was purple and dull.

"You can have that if you'd like" Dr. Finklestein called over his shoulder "I don't need it, it was getting brittle."

"Heh, thanks"Tidus said with a laugh.

Tidus said goodbye to everyone, and left the world. That night, as he slept, he had his dream again. He was alone in a white void. Then he saw her. The girl who looked like Kairi. He ran over to her.

"Kairi?"

"No... I'm not..."she said quietly.

"Then"Tidus asked quietly "Who are you?"

"I'm... What's left..."she said in almost a whisper.

Tidus woke up in a cold sweat. He looked at his window. He was out side of the water world that the King had told him about. His computer said it was called 'Atlantica.' Tidus wondered... And disembarked. He was swimming, and BREATHING under the water. How was he able to breath underwater? Maybe it was because he was training to become a Blitzball player. Regardless, he was able to breath underwater. He swam for a while, and then, he saw her. A gorgeous mermaid with long, red hair.

"Who are you?!"Tidus bubbled.

" Me?"she asked happily "My name is Ariel."

"Ariel?"Tidus bubbled still.

"Yes."

"Have you seen someone named Sora?"Tidus asked, bubbled again.

"Yes, actually"she answered. "He left a day ago."

Tidus bubbled in disdain. "Not again... Well... I guess your home is safe now?"He asked.

Ariel nodded.

"Yes. He sealed the Keyhole, so now the heart of our world won't be stolen."

"Awright!"Tidus called, large bubbles escaping his mouth.

Ariel giggled and swam off a little

"Care to join me?"she asked back to him.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I could just relax and swim"Tidus bubbled lightly.

The two swam off.

"By the way, I'm Tidus"he introduced. They swam through the sea, talking of everything that happened. Tidus learned Sora was traveling from world to world, sealing them to protect them from the Heartless. He told Ariel about how he was searching for Sora, and about his island. They came to a bend.

"Come through here"she said with a smile.

"Okay"he bubbled in agreement. They both turned the bend... and gasped. They were in an underwater gorge, that would have looked beautiful, but it was under attack by Heartless. And in the middle, with the lower part of her robes looking like a manta ray was-

"MALEFICENT!"Tidus called.

"Hello, Tidus"she smiled. "I do believe you still refuse to see when you are in over your head. It's time for your little journey to end. Attack now, my servants!"

The Heartless cast a kind of fire, that was purple and black. It was burning the coral and rock away.

"What are you doing this for?"Tidus demanded.

"Simple"she smiled. "The heart of the world has been sealed away for and eternity. Using these powerful flames, I will burn a hole deep into the world, and take the heart as my own."

"What about Riku?!"Tidus bubbled furiously "You said you'd give him the heart for Kairi!"

"Foolish child"she taunted "Did you really think I would make such an obscene alliance? I want nothing to do with Riku. He is only powerful enough to command the Heartless, and bring the cosmos to its knees. The promise of this Kairi's heart is the only thing that keeps him under my rule."

"YOU HEARTLESS WITCH!"Tidus bubbled, swimming at the witch. While Ariel tried to put out the flames and a few other Heartless, Tidus drew his sword at Maleficent. He swung hard but she blocked with her staff.

"Do you really believe you can defeat me?"she asked, dodging again "With poor Riku gone, I have no reason to pretend, anymore. I can at last finish you, once and for all."

"DREAM ON!"Tidus called. bubbling. He swam up above her and swung his sword down.

"**Energyrain**!"he called. The beams rained down on her. But they seemed to do little damage.

"Should I show you a real 'Energy rain?"she asked. She rose up and sent many beams of energy at Tidus, who went flying. He gripped his sword and used his **Torpedostrike**. A cyclone developed around him as he struck Maleficent. She only smiled. She began to twirl her staff, and a maelstrom developed. Tidus could feel himself being sucked in. Ariel held on tightly to a piece of coral as the Heartless and flames were sucked in. They instantly were torn apart. Maleficent floated there, cackling. Tidus was trying to think of something. Then, it hit him.

"**HASTAGA!"**he called. He and Ariel instantly became faster. They both swam behind Maleficent. Tidus hit her with his sword and Ariel swung her tail at her. The witch flew into the maelstrom. As she was thrashed about, she glared and disappeared. The two looked around. They had saved the gorge from destruction. Ariel turned to Tidus.

"That was scary"she said, rubbing a small bruise on her arm. Tidus nodded.

"Yeah... But I think your home is safe, now."

"I hope it is"Ariel said quietly.

"You don't need to worry anymore"Tidus comforted her. "If it does get hectic around here again, me or Sora will come back and help out again. I promise."

Ariel smiled and handed something to him. It was a sparkling, yellow friendship chain. Tidus smiled and took it from her.

"So you don't forget"she smiled.

"There's no way I could forget about anyone out there"he smiled. "I've been so many places. And I remember all of them. I'll remember you, too, Ariel."

"Thank you, Tidus..."

"Ariel! Is dat you?"a voice called from afar. Ariel turned at the voice.

"I gotta go"she called to Tidus "Sebastian's looking for me."

"I'll see you again someday, Ariel"Tidus called, swimming away.

That night, Tidus tossed and turned. The four chains were still on his shoulder plate. He was having his dream again.

"Kairi?"

"No... I'm not..."she said quietly

"Then"Tidus asked quietly "who are you?"

"I'm... What's left..."she said in almost a whisper.

"What's left..? What's left of what?"Tidus asked slowly.

Note from Author: Hey there. I hope you liked this new chapter. I got the idea for Tidus' Halloweentown look from a piece of fanart I saw on the Internet one time. Well, next up is ch.5 and you are going to love it. Tidus finally makes his way to Hollow Bastion. But what's else, he finally meets back up with Kairi. You won't want to miss this next chapter! Coming soon to a fiction web site near you! HA HA!


	5. A Hollow Awakening

Strap yourselves in, ch.5 is NOT gonna be quiet!

Tidus flied his Gummiship to Travers Town. Soon after landing, he left to search for Cid. He went into Cid's house and saw a Gummi with a note.

-Tidus. Don't go into the cavern where Leon used to train. Take this Gummi and put it in your computer. It will automatically install it. Then come to the coordinates it gives you.

Peace, Cid-

Tidus picked up the Gummi and left the house instantly. He ran to his Gummiship and put it in his computer. A world called 'Hollow Bastion' came up on his computer. He shot off, ready for this. But he wasn't ready for what was through the blackhole. Heartless ships, and tons. After weaving in and out of them, he finally found it, a miserable looking world with a massive castle on it. He disembarked and began to climb the shattered steps to the castle. A few people, looking quite scared, were walking around in a small town down the falls he was climbing. He got to the castle and was attacked instantly by fearsome looking Heartless. A Defender was swinging his shield at Tidus, who stumbled back. As the Heartless lifted his shield to finish Tidus, a sword cut it down. It faded away and Leon stood there, looking triumphant.

"Am I gonna have to save everyone?"he grinned. He helps Tidus up.

"Thanks Leon"Tidus thanked.

"You should have gotten here sooner"Leon said with a laugh "Sora left a while ago."

Tidus' jaw dropped.

" C'mon!"Tidus called "Why can't I ever catch up to him?!"

"Wait. There is something you can help me with"Leon continued "There is a Shade in the sanctuary. We could use some help."

"Sure. Why not?"

"Great"Leon said as they walked off. They started down the halls toward the sanctuary. They meet Cid, Aerith and Yuffie. The girls seem happy to see him.

"Hey there"Cid greeted happily. "You didn't go into the cavern, did ya?"he asked, a little more seriously.

"You told me not to"Tidus responded defensively.

"Awright, awright, just askin'"Cid waved off.

"Is it still in there?"Leon asked. Aerith nodded.

"Yes"she said in a shaky voice "The Shade is still in there."

"And it's getting stronger"Yuffie added.

"What IS a Shade?"Tidus asked curiously.

"Sometimes, when a powerful Heartless is destroyed, it leaves behind a Shade"Leon stated. Tidus felt his jaw drop. "If it isn't destroyed, it can grow and become the Heartless it was, again."

"What?! Then we need to go finish it!"Tidus said stomping off.

"Hold on"Leon called, snagging Tidus shirt collar ."This thing isn't your everyday Heartless."

"Or Shade, for that matter"Cid added.

"It's very strong, and _verrrrrry _mad"Yuffie warned.

"Fine. I'm ready"Tidus said.

"Fine"Leon sighed. he looked at the others. "Anyone else?"he asked.

Yuffie walked forward, but the other two were silent.

"Okay. Let's go"Leon said, turning. The three walked into a part of the sanctuary different from the others. There were huge thorns around all the walls. They stood there for a moment, then a black, swirling mist came out of the shadows.

"What is that?!"Tidus called in amazment.

"The Shade! GO!"Leon called, charging forward.

He fired at the mist, but it seemed to have no effect. The mist swirled around him and thrashed him from side to side. Yuffie tossed a star to Leon when he got close. He caught it and shoved it into the mist. It didn't seem to hurt it, but it still let him go and shot at Tidus. Tidus leapt up in the air and used **Energyrain**. It quivered from the blasts. Then it swirled around him, scraping deeply at him. He managed to break free and slashed at it. It shot back a few feet then swirled furiously. Yuffie and Leon started to attack it from afar, but it didn't slow. It knocked both of them back. Tidus slashed at it. It swirled madly. Leon and Yuffie began to swing at it, but it was no use. Tidus noticed it at once. Only he could hurt it.

"ONLY I CAN HURT IT! GET BACK!"Tidus warned. Leon and Yuffie looked puzzled by this statement but listened. They jumped back while Tidus readied himself for action. It formed into a flat object and began to smack Tidus. He started to get up, but it continued. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"**Haste!"**he called out. The smacking slowed instantly, he saw a drop of sweat flying slowly infront of his face, and Yuffie was slowly descending out of a jump she made to distract the mist. Before the mist could strike again, he dashed out from under it. Jumping high into the air, he swung his sword with another **Energyrain** and it shot back again. He ran after it and raised his sword. WHAM! He went flying. The mist sped up too. He jumped high and used his **Torpedostrike** while it became a spike and shot for him. They both met and shot past each other. Tidus stood there for a moment and the mist swirled in place. A few hairs flew from Tidus' head, and the mist began to rive. It began to take a denser shape.

"NOW, TIDUS!"Leon called. "FINISH IT!"

Tidus leapt onto his sword and began to surf st it. He sliced into its center and then it faded away into nothingness. Tidus put his sword back in his sheath. Leon and Yuffie ran over to him.

"What was that all about?"Tidus asked confused.

"I don't know"Leon said quietly.

"We've fought plenty of Shades, and we've never known one that only one person could hurt"Yuffie piped up.

"What was it?"Tidus asked.

"...It was Maleficent"Leon confessed.

Tidus stared in disbelief.

"Maleficent was destroyed by Sora"Leon went on.

"Wow. I had no idea I was fighting a Heartless all those times"Tidus said in amazement. Leon shook his head.

"No. A man called Ansem inhabited the body of your friend Riku"Leon told /"He turned Maleficent into a Heartless."

"Why would someone inhabit Riku?"Tidus asked shocked.

Leon stared up into the shattered ceiling.

"Ansem dove into the darkness. He was the one who studied the Heartless for every second of every day." He walked over to Tidus. "He opened himself to darkness and became the most powerful heartless. How he became little less than a Shade I don't know." He put his hand on Tidus' shoulder. "Riku wanted to be the strongest. He wanted power. Not for his own use, but to protect and save Kairi. He was tricked by Ansem. Mixing the dark powers Maleficent gave him, it was obvious why Ansem wanted Riku as his new body."

Tidus' head was spinning. He couldn't grasp it. Why was this Ansem messing with the Heartless in t he first place? Why was Riku under his control? Would Riku ever be able to break free... ALIVE? Tidus felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Don't"Leon said forcibly. Tidus looked up at him.

"What?"

"Don't cry."

"What do you care?"Tidus demanded.

"I read in an old book in the library that the tear of a hero can either heal any or destroy all"Leon spoke.

"I also read that a tear of a hero means either final victory or instant defeat"Yuffie added.

Tidus dried his eyes. He felt something deep inside him churn.

"I'm... I'm a hero?"he asked

"Without question"Leon said quickly.

"You are a hero"Yuffie smiled.

Tidus felt a great pulse deep inside him.

Later, Tidus and Leon were walking through the town below the castle. It was mostly abandoned. A few Heartless here and there, but it seemed they weren't here as much.

"What are we doing here?"Tidus asked.

Leon cut down another Heartless.

"Searching for Ansem's Study"he grunted, cutting down another. "I think it's far under the castle."

"Why?"Tidus asked.

"The home of the source"Leon said "Don't you think something might be there?"

"... Maybe..."

"Awright then"Leon called "I'm counting on you to find it."

Tidus stared at this. He couldn't be serious!

"Do what? Why me?"he demanded.

"Because I trust you"Leon said, putting his hand on his shoulder once more. "I'm going to see if there are anymore villagers around. We do need to keep them safe, right?"

"Yeah, I see your point"Tidus agreed in a weak voice.

"Excellent. I'm counting on you"Leon called over his shoulder. He had already leapt off into the village. Tidus continued through the broken town. He crossed the bailly with no problems, a long pass with no encounters, and even a huge maze of halls down under the castle without so much as a shadow crossing his path. He saw a door at the end of a hall. He opened it and walked in. It was a study, alright. And a real mess! There were broken globes, notes scribbled all over the walls, and a portrait of a hansom young man with white hair lying a ruin on the floor. He saw a scroll on the desk in the middle of the room, neatly rolled up and tied. He walked over to it and reached out for it when he felt a hard kick into his side. Dazed, he looked up and saw a man in a huge, black hooded robe, with odd, silver, spiny, curled designs on it, and two, enormous, gold, spikes curling out of the shoulders. The strange designs were two silver crescents, side by side with a small piece connecting them with an arrow on top and a small heart in between the crescents. Tidus stood up, ready for what he could tell was going to be a serious fight. He drew his sword and got ready.

"Who are you?"Tidus asked. The figure just cackled. He lunged at Tidus and swung his arm. Tidus knew what was going on. He blocked with his sword. Sure enough, there was a sword under his huge sleeve. The figure looked at him. He couldn't see his face under the hood, but he knew he was smiling at him. He knew this man didn't want something that Tidus wanted, or even information. This man wanted nothing more than to hurt Tidus. Tidus was ready to defend himself... or so he thought. The figure threw out his small sword and a blade of pure fire instantly appeared in his hands. He swung hard at Tidus, who blocked it. Almost instantly he felt his sword become red-hot and fought hard not to drop it. He shoved the man back, and jumped high and swung down hard. The fire sword broke but the man just laughed. He fired a blue beam from his hand at Tidus. The pain was unbearable. He dropped to his knees in agony. But he wouldn't give up that easily. He slowly moved his sword in between him and the beam. It shot back at the figure, who fell back. He got up slowly.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that"the Figure finally spoke. He then made a bow out of electricity. Tidus was to shocked to move. A bolt of lightning hit him square in the chest. He crashed into a bookshelf. It was too much pain. He couldn't get up. Just then, the figure walked over to Tidus.

"This is a good death"he said solemnly, as if he envied Tidus. "You died defending yourself. There is no greater fate. I am glad to have fought such a warrior. But I am more glad to have killed said warrior. Good-bye, Tidus."

Tidus saw him lift his arm. A gargantuan hammer made of ice appeared in his hand. It was amazing that he could lift such a big hammer, let alone with one hand. He began to bring it down on Tidus when he rolled out of the way. The hammer hit the wall and smashed into a million pieces. It was a fake wall. There was a hallway to what looked like a lab.

"Such a brilliant warrior"the man called out in admiration. "I am honored to be your opponent."

Tidus ran and sliced hard at the man. He reeled back and screamed as the sword cut him on his chest.

'So, you finally hit me"he laughed. Tidus glared at him. The hammer hit him hard in the chest. He flew back and slid against a guardrail. He saw it. Thousands upon thousands of pods connected to huge machinery. Tidus looked in awe, despite his opponent, and his broken rib he felt. The figure came to him.

"Now, Tidus... PERISH!"

He swung his hammer down on Tidus' leg. Tidus cried out in agony. Then he remembered. He found an elixir in a chest nearby. He took it out and drank it. He felt himself become better than he ever felt before. Ready for more punishment, he stood up on his now healed leg and stretched, his back feeling exceedingly strong.

"Why prolong the inevitable? It's over, Tidus!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!"Tidus called. The Figure lunged at Tidus with his hammer, but Tidus simply stepped out of the way. The figure fell over the guardrail and fall down into the depths. Tidus turned to walk away, but the he heard something. An oddly familiar swirling sound. He turned and saw a swirling mist of what looked like black and purple sand. The mist swirled around him and began to thrash him around, each grain of sand cutting deeply at him. He finally manages to slice at the grains and drops onto the floor in a heap. The grains stop swirling and form into the man.

"You... You're a Shade?"Tidus managed to utter. The Figure only laughed.

"Of course not. I simply have a most impressive ability to become a mist quite similar to a Shade. Now then, where were we? A yes. You were going to die"he said with a laugh.

He made his bow appear again. He drew back a bolt of lightning and readied to fire. Just then Tidus saw it. A pack of what look like Blitzballs. He then got his best idea ever.

"**HASTE!"**

He ran and snatched the pack and slung them on his shoulder, ran and began to hack at the man. He then jumped back and threw the sword at him. It cuts him as it flew past. Tidus ran fast and tossed one of the Blitzballs backward into the air and jumped on the sword and then leapt high into the air. He began his backflip kick move and kicked the Blitzball hard. It flied into the face of the man and exploded on contact. Tidus landed and caught his sword, which was blown into the air by the blast. He turned around and saw the Figure, hunched over. The figure glared up at him. They both knew the battle was won.

Figure: Hannibal.

He jumped over the guardrail and disappeared into a portal. Tidus wondered what his last word meant. Hannibal. It was clearly a name. Was it his name?

Tidus turned to leave. There was nothing more for him to do here. He walked out found Leon in the town, telling he hadn't found anything.

"...You are lying"Leon said grimly.

"Am I?"Tidus asked.

"Why?"

"...Because... I want to protect you"Tidus said. "You thought it was unsafe for me to be with Sora. I think that the study is an unsafe place."

"Someone fought you there, didn't they?"Leon asked. Tidus shook his head.

"That's beside the point"Tidus said, raising his voice. "I want you to know, I think it's not safe."

"Then I guess you won't tell me where you found it?"Leon asked

"No, but it's there. I know you'll find it... I found a scroll, but I decided to leave it"Tidus said. "I think that will give you a little more drive to find it"he said coldly.

"...Kairi is at Traverse Town"Leon said. Tidus looked quickly at him. "She's in the cavern I used to train in. Look behind the hotel. If you hurry, Sora might still be there when you get there."

Tidus ran off.

"Thank you Leon! Thank you for everything!"he called back. Leon watched as he ran off. Leon felt sad.

"...We may never meet again." A grin face developed on Leon. "Tell him Kairi. Please..."

Later, Tidus finally made his way back to Traverse Town. He jumped off his ship, used **Haste,** and began to run for the cavern Leon told him about. He ran and then saw the water. He dove in and began to swim through the cavern. He heard a familiar voice yell 'Sora!' He came to a rock formation. He climbed out and saw her. Standing there infront of him... was Kairi.

"...Tidus?"

Well, what did you think? Cool, huh? Just wait. Next, ch.6 is the brilliant final chapter. Will Tidus find Sora? Will he ever find out who that man was? And what of the dream? What is his connection with Namine'? And will he find out what this dreams means. Finally, will Jecht appear again? All these answered in the next and final Chapter. You won't wanna miss it for the _End of the World_.


	6. A Place in my Dreams

AWRIGHTY, THEN! It's time for the final chapter! AAAARGH! The suspense is killing even me! This is gonna be big!

Tidus and Kairi were standing there. They both couldn't speak. They just stood there, staring at each other. It was too much.

"Tidus?"she asked.

"Kairi"he smiled. Finally, they ran and hugged each other.

"Sora saved you"he said happily "He really does love you."

Kairi blushed. She looked at Tidus.

"Wh-what?"she asked sheepishly.

"Sorry"Tidus said, rubbing through his hair nervously.

"How did you get off the island?"Kairi asked quickly.

"I don't know. How did you?"Tidus shrugged.

"The Heartless kidnapped me"she said.

"Is Sora here?"Tidus asked anxiously. Kairi shook her head. Tidus sighed.

"I wanted to tell you how I really felt, but it looks like Sora beat me to it"he said in a defeated voice.

"...Tidus?"Kairi began. Tidus lifted his hand.

"It's okay"he laughed "I know Sora has known you for a lot longer than me. I was looking for you, y'know, though. For a way to save you... Did you hear about Riku?"

"Mm-hm. Listen"she said quietly "Sora left for a place where he can end all this."

"That's great!"Tidus called out, but Kairi shook her head.

" But, I heard if he brings all the worlds back"she continued "we won't be able to see each other again. Us and the people on the other worlds."

Tidus stood there, taking it all in. He wouldn't be able to see Jack again. Not Ariel. Not Leon. Not Yuna. Yuna... Tidus suddenly remembered something. He began to laugh out loud.

"Tidus? What are you doing?"she asked curiously.

"Well"he began, stifling a real laugh "someone I met told me when I'm sad to practice laughing. It really helps."

"Really? Let me try"she said excitedly. The two began to laugh out loud, then they started to laugh for real.

"You're right. It does work"she smiled.

"I'm gonna go help Sora"Tidus said loudly boastfully. "He needs me."

"Before you go, take this"Kairi spoke up. She gave him her necklace.

"For what?"Tidus asked.

"You told me if someone gives something important to them to someone else to borrow, it will keep them safe"she reminded him. Tidus hooked it on the fifth hook on his shoulder plate.

"Thank you, Kairi"he said, hugging her once more.

"Be safe"she said quietly in his arms. With that, he ran off to his ship. He knew this would be the final battle. He shot off and flied fast through space. He stoped at Wonderland, walking out to see Yuna. She looked very happy to see him.

"Tidus! Where have you been?"she asked with a big smile.

"Busy"he said quickly "I want you to know how much I really care about you"he said seriously.

"I care about you too, Tidus"she said passionately.

"I'm going to try and help Sora finish the Heartless once and for all"he spoke to her. Her face lit up at once.

"That's great!"she cheered.

"There's only one problem"Tidus said quietly "If we do finish off the Heartless, we might not be able to see each other again."

Yuna stared at him.

"What do you mean?"she asked, puzzled.

"I honestly don't know"he answered "but Kairi told me people on other worlds might not be able to see each other again."

Tears began to well up in Yuna's eyes. Tidus walked over and hugged her tight.

"Remember what you told me to do"he said, wiping her cheek. "When ever you're sad."

Yuna giggled a little.

"You're right. I will laugh"she said happily.

"If you do ever see me again"Tidus told her "whistle for me, okay?"

"I can't whistle that loud"Yuna said slowly.

"No problem. Put your fingers in your mouth, like this"Tidus said, putting his index and middle fingers in his mouth. He blew hard. Yuna never heard anyone whistle so loud in her life!

"I'll practice! I promise!"she said quickly.

They hugged again.

"I'll never forget you, Yuna... Never..."

He told her to tell Rikku hello, and raced back to his ship. The ship zoomed through space once more, closing in on a heavy power source. The shoulder plate begins to shimmer. He knew he was drawing close. Finally, he saw it. It looks like a solar system the size of a small world. His computer said 'End of the World.' He disembarked and saw Sora and his two friends walk through a portal.

"SORAAAAAAA!!"he called out as loud as he could. He began to run for his friend, but a portal appeared infront of him. He was helpless as it sucked him up into it. He found himself floating in a familiar, white abyss. And then he heard it. A deep, grim voice he knew he heard before.

"This world is already lost... Tied to the darkness... Why search when you won't be, anymore... Struggle no more... Be at peace... This is your sanctuary... You dwell here... Now and forever... You are alone in the void... There is nothing you can do now... They were creatures called Heartless... Creatures without a heart to call their own... So they hunger for the hearts of others... Even the heart of a world... They consumed the heart of your world... It's now gone... Left only in your memories... **A meaningless effort**... You are a body and mind who are no longer meant to exist... Why you still are awake I don't know... But there may be one way out... You are a willing body without an escape... I am a mind who knows a way out with no body... Perhaps if you allowed me to join you... We could both escape... That is impossible... Incredible... How could you manage to escape... Without my power..."

The words continued to repeat. Tidus knew what these word were. The voice that spoke to him when he escaped from the void after Destiny Island was absorbed. As these words continued to repeat, he remembered the other voice, which sounded a lot like the King's voice.

"Remember... The light is your friend"Tidus recited, remembering the voice. "Don't allow yourself to be claimed by the darkness. You are now free. Free from the darkness. But somewhere, somehow, someone isn't free. Keep that in mind."

Tidus remembered that voice and those words well. He was ready to free whoever else wasn't free. He was also fed up with hearing the same quotes over and over again from the voice he heard around him.

"Shaddup!!"Tidus cried out. The voice stopped at once. He floated there in the abyss. Just then, his shoulder plate began to glow again. A new portal opened, and he flew through. He was standing on Destiny Island! But it was like all time had stopped. Soar and Riku were in the middle of a race. Wakka was looking up at a Blitzball. Kairi was putting a luck charm together. Selphie was in the middle of a skip with her jump rope. But no one moved. Not even a wave or a seagull, which was stopped in mid-air. Just then, someone moved. A man jumped down from a tree. It was Jecht.

"Dad?"Tidus asked.

"Yeah. It's me..."he said gruffly.

"What's going on?"Tidus asked. Jecht said nothing. Tidus saw something on his chest. The Mark of the Heartless! His dad became a Heartless!

"Dad... What happened to you?"

"What's wrong, your eyes or your memory?"his father said harshly "Didn't you see all those Heartless gang up on me?"

"Yeah... but..."Tidus stuttered.

"I'm one of them, now, or atleast I'm almost one of them now"he said calmly "I've been able to hold back, but I won't be able to much longer. I'm gonna end up loosing my mind, an' become a true Heartless."

"Why are you telling me this?"Tidus asked shakily.

"Because, Tidus. I need you to fight me"Jecht said.

Tidus stood there. Fight his own father? But how!?

"No... I WON'T!"Tidus yelled.

"C'mon! You fought loads of the things! What's one more gonna be?"his father demanded.

"But-sniff-you're my father"Tidus said tearful.

"Stop yer' bawlin', boy!"Jecht commanded ."You always cried too much. How'd you get through all this if you're such a baby? I want you to do this before it's too late. I don't want to be a real Heartless, you don't wanna fight me. But both are gonna happen."

He walked over to Tidus and hugged him.

"I'll be fine, son. I'll be fine"he said as he embraced him. Tidus found himself trying to utter words he always wanted to to Jecht, but couldn't force them for some reason.

"I want you to know dad... I.. I h... I ha..."he uttered, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"I love you, dad"he cried out.

"I love you, too, Tidus"Jecht said comforting his son. "I'm sorry I was always so hard on you."

"I never got to say thank you for saving me"he said, looking up at his father. "That day, so many years ago. You saved me from Seymour. I wanted to say thank you dad. But I didn't know how."

"I know, son. I know. Now, end this before it begins"Jecht said straitening himself, similar to how Tidus did before most battles. He drew a long sword that looked like Tidus' while Tidus drew his sword. They both lunged. Their blades clashed loudly. They both glared at each other. Jecht began to push Tidus down.

"Fight back, kid!"he called. "I'm not gonna hold back with the Heartless takin' control of me."

"SHADDUP!"Tidus cried out.

He shoved Jecht back and jumped onto his sword and surfed at Jecht.

"C'mon!"Jecht called.

He jumped onto his sword and surfed at Tidus. He hit Tidus, who went flying and crashed into the side of the cliff. He got up slowly. He glared angrily at his father.

"Why, Tidus?"he demanded. "Why won't you fight back?"

Tidus began to run, swinging wildly at Jecht.

"HEARTLESS! I HATE YOU, HEARTLESS!"he called, blinded by fury. He cut Jecht's arm lightly.

"Lucky hit"Jecht called. "Swing like a crazy guy won't help you."

"Shaddup, you Heartless! I'll finish you!"Tidus called. He ran at Jecht and swung hard. Jecht blocked and huge sparks flew.

"That's more like it!"Jecht taunted.

"SHADDUP!!"

Tidus jumped back and used his **Torpedostrike** at Jecht. He hit him square in the chest, and Jecht went flying. He smashed into a the same cliff he knocked Seymour into. His eyes turned red. Tidus shook it off as if he just noticed who he's fighting.

"Dad? What's wrong? Are you okay?"he called running over to him. Jecht shot at Tidus and started swinging hard at Tidus. Tidus jumped up and used his **Energyrain**. Jecht went flying into the shore.

"DAD!"Tidus called.

"TIDUS!"Ject called in a coarse voice. "I'm turning. I'm gonna be a true Heartless now. Tidus! You have to finish me now! I won't be myself when I become a Heartless. If you're gonna finish me, you gotta do it now! You won't be able to beat me when I become a Heartless"

Tidus stared.

"Wha-"

"NOW!"Jecht commanded.

Tidus ran at Jecht. He jumped at Jecht and jabbed the sword down into Jecht's back. He looked up slowly.

"Thanks, Tidus... you are a man..."he uttered slowly. "I want you to know how proud of you I am. Finish off that guy... I'm counting on you..."

Jecht faded away into hundreds of Pyreflies. Tidus hung his head, and began to cry. He suddenly remembered who was behind all this.

"ANSEM! WHY!?"Tidus called out in anguish. Just then, a voice he never heard before spoke to Tidus.

"Tidus"it said kindly "don't cry... your friends are with you..."

Tidus looked up. The motionless Wakka turns to a wisp of blue light. It fused with Tidus' sword to become the **Brotherhood**! The Selphie faded and became a bracer with a shield on Tidus' arm.

"The light is your friend"the voice continued "but so are they... never forget that..."

Another portal opened and Tidus walked through. He was in the abyss again. But he wasn't alone. He could tell.

"Who's there?"Tidus called, at ready.

"You, comer of light"said a very familiar voice "why is it you returns to darkness?"

A tall man with black clothes, burning eyes and long white hair floated slowly down toward Tidus.

"Who are you?"Tidus demanded.

"Why do you return? It's so peculiar"he said calmly. "You were once a captive of the dark void, and yet, you return to the void. Most interesting. But why?"

"What is this place anyway?"Tidus asked.

"You exist only in memories. This is a place in your dreams. Your islands dreams"the man explained.

"Didn't you say it was only memories?"Tidus asked, confused.

"Fool! You know nothing!"the man spat. "Memories and dreams are one in the same."

"You're... you're Ansem... aren't you..."Tidus asked quietly. The man nodded with an evil smile. Tidus felt his anger boil.

"So that Destiny Island I was at-"

"Yes"Ansem responded ."It was a dream of your island, exactly as it remembered everything."

Tidus stood there. He was in a dream of the island!

"What do you want?"he asked quickly. Ansem's wicked smile faded into a grimace.

"You are guilty"he said.

"Guilty!? Guilty of what!?"Tidus demanded.

"You exist when you are not meant to. An unforgivable crime"Ansem accused.

"What are you talking about?! I escaped!"

"From your fate!"Ansem continued, now becoming infuriated. "Fate is not meant to be evaded! The fate of all occurs not by chance! Fate is inevitable! All fates pass through, and gather together! So it has been since the dawn of time! Now you will suffer for your crime!"

"What about Sora, Kairi, RIKU!?"he demanded. Ansem chuckled darkly.

"Riku left through a portal into darkness, Kairi was taken away with the Heartless, and Sora's Keyblade and Kairi's heart protected him. You had a chance to escape"he added, pointing menacingly at Tidus "and yet, you jumped back into the void. Henceforth, you are not meant to exist, and so you shall be punished!"

"What's worse than not existing?"

"DEATH!"Ansem snarled.

He shot at Tidus. Tidus leapt out of the way as he flew around at Tidus.

"DIE!"Ansem called. He lifted his fist and hundreds of explosions appeared around Tidus. He was blown far away. Ansem then blew fire from his hand at Tidus(before you say something about Ansem not having these attacks in the game, he has more powers in the abyss).

"SUBMIT!"Ansem called furiously. He sent a burst of energy at Tidus. Once again, he went flying. He rose slowly. Ansem flew over to him and punched him hard. He collapsed.

"Forfeit!"Ansem demanded.

"NEVER!"Tidus called. "**HASTE!"**

He jumped up, but Ansem was still faster. He knocked him out of the sky. Tidus ran faster, Ansem following. Tidus instantly turned and used his **Surferstrike**. Ansem clearly did not foresee this, and is cut hard. Tidus leapt off and used **Torpedostrike** and hit Ansem again. He jumps up and uses** Spiralcut** and hit him once more, but Ansem was ready this time. He counter, HARD, and Tidus went flying, remarkably landing on his feet. Swaying, he lifted the sword again.

"Try me"he called in fury. "It's your fault my dad is gone! I'LL FINISH YOU!"

He ran at Ansem, who just smiled. He readied his mind for a quick counter, but Tidus fooled him. He threw the sword at Ansem, who was cut deeply with it. Tidus threw one of his Blitzball bombs into the air, leapt on the sword, and used _**Blitz Arc**_. The bomb hit Ansem square in the face. The blast blew Tidus' sword into the air, and he caught it. The smoke cleared and Tidus walked over to Ansem, who was doubled over. Tidus came over to him and lifts his sword.

"This is for my father"Tidus said with solemnly.

"Wait!"Ansem called. "Before you kill me..."

He looked up at Tidus and turned into Riku in his Heartless armor. Tidus stared and dropped his sword. He couldn't bring himself the destroy Ansem, not while he was in control of Riku. He continued to stare.

"...Riku..."

"Yes"Riku spoke with Ansem's voice. "You see now, there is no point. You wouldn't dare hurt your dear friend. So is the flaw of a heart! You are nothing!" He punched Tidus hard in the face. he stumbled back a little. "A MEANINGLESS MEMORY WITH THE MOST MEANINGLESS THING IN EXISTENCE! A HEART!!"

He swung Riku's sword at Tidus, leaving a deep cut. Tidus collapsed instantly and lied there. It was all for nothing. He came all this way to be destroyed by someone who possessed Riku. It wasn't fair! Ansem returned to his true self, and walked over to Tidus. He kicked him hard, and he slid a few feet away.

"Yes. You see poor little Riku just wanted to protect his friends"Ansem said with glee. "He surrendered himself to the darkness. I gave him powers he didn't even believe existed, in exchange for his body. I gave you that same chance! How you managed to escape without me I still don't know. But Riku took my offer, as you did not. Existence again in exchange for your body, but you refused, and so you shall be punished!"

Ansem picked up Tidus' sword and smacked him with the broad side. Tidus' mind was swimming so much he couldn't scream, grunt, or even moan from the pain. Why did he come this far for nothing? It didn't make sense! Ansem prepared one more attack, clearly to finish off Tidus, then faded away. Tidus got up and looked around.

"Where'd you go?"he called.

"Kingdom Hearts"he heard Ansem's voice echo.

"What's Kingdom Hearts?"Tidus demanded.

"One who knows nothing can understand nothing"Ansem repeated. "You are... Already lost... Why search..."

Tidus was alone in the abyss once more. He started to look around. Nothingness, as far as the eye could see.

"A place in my dreams"Tidus said to himself.

Suddenly, he felt his shoulder plate resonating again. He turned and saw her. A gorgeous young girl. Was it Kairi? She looked just like her, only she had blond hair.

"Kairi?"

"No... I'm not..."she said quietly.

"Then"Tidus asked quietly "who are you?"

"I'm... What's left..."she said in almost a whisper.

"What's left..? What's left of what?"Tidus asked slowly.

"Of something..."she said quietly.

Tidus couldn't stand it anymore! He ran over to her.

"Who are you, really?"he asked loudly.

"My name is Namine'"she confessed. "I'm the same as you. I'm not meant to exist."

Tidus felt a question in the back of his mind.

"Why... Why would Ansem want to destroy me if I were already not meant to exist- sorry. I guess you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I do"Namine' said calmly. "You see, if you were to die, it would be terrible but you would still exist. Nobody would forget you. But if you were to die when you weren't meant to exist, it would be as if you never existed. You see, the memories of your world have you in it. If your world were brought back with out you alive, its memories of you would be lost too. Memories are like a chain, and if one link is gone, all the other links will break and disappear, your world would slowly fall apart, and as soon as it did, so would others. Everything is connected, Tidus. Everyone is important."

"...What world are you from?"he asked.

"None. I was never meant to exist..."she said sadly.

A tear slid down her cheek. Tidus wiped it. He had no idea what she meant by this, but decided not to talk with her about it.

"Where did Ansem go?"he asked, changing the subject.

"... That was not Ansem"she responded.

"Do what?"

"It was the Heartless of someone named Xehanort"she continued. "He called himself Ansem, because he believed himself of equal status of the real Ansem."

"How do you know this?"Tidus asked in awe.

"I don't know"Namine' said. "It's just there."

They both stood there, silent.

"Where did Xehanort go?"Tidus asked again.

"Sora found Kingdom Hearts, the place where all hearts gather and become one. They are in the final battle, now. All we can do is hope"she said, her voice full of both fear and concern.

"...Hey"Tidus spoke up. "If dreams and memories are the same, how come I dreamed of meeting you?"

Namine' chuckled lightly.

"Your dreams of your memories aren't always memories you've seen before. Sometimes they are memories that will happen later."

Tidus stood there, thinking about what Namine' just said. They both sat down, side by side, silent, holding hands. After about an hour, Tidus spoke up again.

"Why here? Can't we leave?"

"No"Namine' responded. "Only Xehanort could leave. You left because your world wanted you to leave. That's why it brought you to the island when the Heartless attacked, and why it brought your father to the island too, so he could give you the sword to defend yourself. It also brought him to the island to save you from Seymour. It wanted you to live and exist."

Tidus was in disbelief. How did she know so much about everything that happened.

"How do you know all this?"he asked at once.

Namine' sat silently for a moment.

"Sit still"she said. "Listen closely. The island will talk to you. Here in the void, it can talk to you."

Tidus sat there, listening hard. He heard something. It was a warning from the same voice he heard on the memory of the island when he got his new sword and shield. It was telling him someone was coming.

"Tidus! Ready yourself!"It called. "Your final battle is approaching on swift winds!"

Tidus jumped up and drew his sword. Namine' stood up slowly with him

"I heard it, too"she said. "It was the island."

Tidus stood there, waiting. Then he saw it. A figure in a black, hooded cloak. **An Organization Member!** Tidus jumped for a kick at the figure, but the figure drew **two Keyblades**. One was the Oathkeeper, the other was the Oblivion. The figure swung both of them at Tidus, who took both of them to the back. Falling to the ground, he grabbed the hood and tore it off as he fell. **It was Roxas!**

"Sora?"he asked.

"You wish!"Roxas taunted.

He charged at Tidus and swung both Keyblades countless times, Tidus blocking them all in seconds. Namine' gasped.

"I'll tear you apart!"Roxas snarled.

"Why are you doing this?!"Tidus called, not wanting to fight him. Roxas smiled wickedly.

"It's what I do! I'll finish you, then take care of your little friend next!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!"Tidus yelled, beside himself with fury at Roxas' threat. "YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH NAMINE'!"

Tidus charged at Roxas, holding his sword high. He swung, but Roxas disappeared. Then he felt his sword get heavy. He looked up. Roxas was standing on the end.

"What's the point of being worthless to the universe if you don't even act the part?"he criticized. "You're less than US!"

Roxas swung hard at Tidus. Tidus went flying. Roxas charged, digging his Keyblades in the ground as he ran. He swung at Tidus again. He crashed in a heap. Tidus got up slowly and wiped a small trickle of blood from his mouth. He swayed and looked at Roxas. Roxas began to laugh.

"Why?"

"You are nothing!"Roxas roared with glee. "We Nobodies are more than you, even!"

Roxas ran to Tidus again, swinging his Keyblade. Tidus blocked, but Roxas swung his other Keyblade at Tidus. Remembering the shield that Selphie became, he blocked it. Tidus shoved Roxas away and surfed at him. He sliced at him several times, then jumped off and used **Spiralcut**. Roxas took a head-on-hit and went flying.

"NOW WHAT?!"Tidus boasted. He ran at Roxas, but then, Roxas used it. **Strikeraid!** He started to throw both his Keyblades at Tidus like boomerangs, hitting him hard each time. Tidus' body was beginning to sting. Finally, he lost his footing and tripped. Roxas walked over to him.

"It's time to end this"Roxas said with spite. He used **Ars Arkanum, **dealing six hits to Tidus' back, then smashed them down hard. Tidus screamed in agony.

"It ends now!"Roxas announced happily. He began to use **Ragnarok,** flinging Tidus high into the air, then firing six beams at Tidus. Tidus crashed into the ground.

"I-S... A-L-L... Y-O-U... W-A-N-T... P-A-I-N?"Tidus uttered slowly. Roxas nodded with a large grin.

"You see, it's not enough that I win"he began "it's the knowledge that you lost that I want."

"So... all... you... want... is... pain?"Tidus asked once more.

" ... Yes"Roxas said calmly. Tidus snapped. He jumped high into the air, despite his aching back, and uses **Energyrain**.

"HOW 'BOUT THIS PAIN, HUH?!"he called furiously as the beams rained down. Roxas got hit head on and fell back. Tidus ran fast and used **Haste**. Tidus swung hard with the broad side of his sword, sending Roxas flying through the air once more. Roxas threw his Keyblade again. Tidus felt his ankle break as the Keyblade hit it. He knelt over as Roxas charged at him once more, digging his Keyblades into the ground as he ran. The sound of the sparks was deafening. Tidus lifted the sword in between him and Roxas. Roxas began to swing his Keyblades down on the sword, harder, harder and harder. Tidus could barely stand holding the sword up with each crushing blow Roxas delivered. Tears began to stream down his face. It couldn't end like this. It just couldn't!

"Give UP!"Roxas commanded. Finally, he knocked the sword from Tidus' hands. Tidus reached for it, but Roxas slammed his Keyblade down on it. He pointed his other Keyblade at Tidus' face.

"It's over, Tidus"Roxas smiled. Tidus stood up slowly on his good ankle.

"You're right. It IS over"he said quietly. "Over for you!"

He swung a fist at Roxas, hitting him hard in the face. Falling over, he lifted his Keyblade off Tidus' sword. Tidus grabbed it and lifted it. He felt it pulse and swung hard. Roxas went flying. Tidus grabbed an elixir from his pack while he had the chance and drank it. His ankle healed and he felt himself grow stronger. He noticed the bottle was bigger, and realized at once it was a Mega-lixir! He ran at Roxas, ready to end it. Roxas, feeling shaken, threw his Keyblades at Tidus. Tidus knocked one away and grabbed the other. He threw it at Roxas, who was hit by it. Tidus used **Hastaga** and began to hack at Roxas repeatedly. Finally, he threw the sword at Roxas, which cut him and stuck in the ground behind him. Tidus jumped onto the sword and threw a red disc, covered with blades, into the air. It was his last bomb, he noticed. He jumped into the air.

"**HYAAAAAAAAAA! **_**BLITZ ARC!!**_**"**

He kicked the bomb at Roxas. Direct Hit! The explosion was massive compared to the last ones. Tidus caught his sword as it fell out of the air. He turned and saw Roxas, out cold, on the ground. Tidus walked over to him and raised his sword.

"No Tidus, don't!"Namine' called. Tidus stared at Namine'. Why did she want him to spare Roxas?

"Why?"he demanded. "After what he did. After what he said he would do. Why let him live?"

"He's part of someone"Namine' told Tidus. Tidus was overcome with confusion once more. "That's what Nobodies are"she continued "I'm a Nobody. So is Roxas. He's part of someone. Just like if you died, the person Roxas is part of wouldn't be whole ever again, just like your island."

"Who is he part of?"Tidus asked slowly.

"Look at him"Namine' said. Tidus stared at him again. He remembered who he thought he was first.

"He's part of Sora?!"Tidus called in shock.

"Yes"Namine' said "so he must live."

Tidus stood there, once again thinking. Suddenly, he felt the ground shake. He looked at himself. His arm was fading away. It looked like it was million of sands flying in a breeze.

"What's happening to me?"Tidus called in puzzlement.

"Sora won, Tidus!"Namine' called out. "He beat Xehanort! Your island's coming back. You're going home!"

Tidus and Namine' smiled. But he saw it. A tear falling down Namine's cheek. He wiped it away.

"You exist again"she said in almost a whisper.

"Namine'... I don't care if you were never meant to exist"Tidus said to her. "I'll never forget you. I promise!"

"And... I'll never forget you... Tidus"she smiled.

**If you have the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack, play 'Simple and Clean(Slow version)' now.** Tidus began to fade more. A wisp of energy came out of the Brotherhood, and turned into Wakka, asleep. Another wisp came out of the bracer, and turned into Selphie, sitting. The three faded away. Tidus found himself on Destiny Island again. He watched as the stars returned into the night sky once more. Then he saw her. Namine'? No, Kairi. They both ran to each other, and smiled at each other. Tidus gave her the necklace back and she gave Tidus his sand dollar. They both smile and turn to the night sky. The next day, Tidus was walking around his home at the mainland. His father was nowhere to be found. He walked into his room and saw his sword and shoulder plate. Under his sword is a letter. He read it silently, walking outside. He noticed the large F shape that his father had tattooed on his chest at the bottom of the note. With that, he looked up to the sky. The smile on his face and silent tears streaming down his face say it all. He will search the whole universe for his father. He's still out there. And Tidus knows it. Let the song end, now.

Epilogue: Namine' is sitting in the middle of a _very _familiar dirt road with Roxas, who is still out cold. A shadow is cast over them. She looks up and sees... **Axle!**

"Both you get up"he commanded. "You're coming with us."

He smiles wickedly.

_**The End**_

Woah! What a rush! Well, I hope you liked it. I'm still freaking out about this! I loved this story, and I can only hope you all did, too. By-the-by, I know that as soon as **Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days** comes out, this whole theory of how Roxas and Namine' came to be is gonna be blow to bits. So, I guess this is going to turn into a what if story. Still good, though. LOL. If you're wondering when Jecht saved Tidus from Seymour, read **Battle for Infinity**. These two fics will play immense parts in my Big, Master Kingdom Hearts Fanfic. But until then, I'm taking a break from Kingdom Hearts for a while. Don't worry, though. It won't be that long a break. And if you liked this story, I'm now working on **The Journey of Tidus II: The Search for Three**. Check it out if you want, it will play a smaller part in my Grand Master Kingdom Hearts fic, too. Lastly, read **Kingdom Hearts ANIME** from my best friend. It's pretty good. I'm making **Chain of ANIMEmories** as a favor for him. Awright, that's all. Peace! Take it easy.


End file.
